Time And Chance
by meenajon
Summary: Previously submitted, now edited. Rated -M- for mature situations. Hermione finds herself with more than one suitor, but who will win her heart in the end? Prequel for In the Absence of Light.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there! This is a story that I previously produced, but that - after reading it again myself and cringing at some things I worte - I decided was well overdue for a few revisions. It is rated 'M' for mature audiences as it deals with more mature subjects and - yes - some sexual situations. **_

_**So, here is Time and Chance, reduxed. Enjoy!**_

_***Oh yeah! Anything that is in italics is a thought running through**_

_**someone's mind, or a past event they are thinking on. Thanks!***_

* * *

_The pressure on her lips hadn't been completely unwelcome, but within seconds Hermione knew it wasn't in her dreams. She had fallen asleep in the compartment; the boys had gone out to see all their other friends who had come back for another year of studying at Hogwarts. Many of the students' parents had decided to withdraw them altogether. The kiss became more insistent, and her eyes flew open to see who the owner of those soft lips would be._

_"Malfoy!"_

_Apparently, he too had been caught up in some kind of dream. The young Slytherin jerked his head upward in surprise as he realized she had awoken. The curiosity she saw in his blue eyes flickered, only to be replaced by disgust at his own actions. He began wiping his mouth on his sleeve as if to remove all signs from his swollen lips that he had even kissed her in the first place. Hermione knew what would be coming, even before the words left his mouth._

_"Getting your kicks in early, Mudblood? Trying your hand at seducing me now, is that it?"_

_She drew herself up to her full height and held her wand at the base of his throat. "As if! In case you haven't noticed, you stupid git, this is my compartment that you came into, while I was asleep, and started kissing me!" Over his shoulder, she saw Ron and Harry appear in the doorway._

_"Oi! What in Merlin's beard is going on here? Is he bugging you Mione?"_

_Narrowing her eyes, she increased the pressure she held on the wand, making her point come across loud and clear. "No, you weren't bothering me, were you Malfoy?"_

_That classic Draco Malfoy sneer appeared on his face, and he looked over his shoulder showing no fear; only irritation. "No Weasel. I wasn't bothering your girlfriend."_

_And with that he brushed by the boys, leaving Hermione to wonder what in the hell had just happened._

* * *

But that had been so long ago. Not really, of course. But it did seem like a lifetime had passed. Snape had killed Dumbledore, Hogwarts and its students were thrown into confusion and disarray.

And Harry…_poor Harry._ Her best friend had gone off on a quest to find the remaining horcruxes that stood between himself and Voldemort. Ron had run away, against the wishes of his mother and father, to join Harry in his hunt. She hadn't expected the letter to come, but as faithfully as any other year, one of the school's owls dropped off her equipment and books lists. Her parents wanted her to finish her education, either there, or in a muggle school in London. Hermione had decided that she would be safer in London, but after one month of attending high school there, she found herself longing to be back in the wizarding world.

"Mom, I'm off! I've got to buy my supplies before the train leaves tomorrow!"

She bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time. But as soon as she reached the Leaky Cauldron, and touched the bricks to enter the Alley, a wave of sadness overtook her. Walking down Diagon Alley had always brought her a rush of joy, knowing that she would soon be joined by her friends on the ancient cobblestone streets. Or that she would walk into Flourish and Blotts, finding them looking for all of the supplies on their lists, too.

There were very few people in the streets that day. No first years at all. She saw Dean and Seamus, both being hurried along by their parents. The sight brought a quick grin to her lips. Most of the people she saw were fifth years and up. Hermione quickly walked into twins' joke shop. Maybe they could lighten her mood.

"Hermione!"

"Heard you were going back!"

"Bunch of rubbish about the old school, eh?"

"Breeding dark wizards and such."

"Not our good old Hermione, eh?"

"Truest witch you ever will meet!"

Smiling broadly, she reached out and was put into a George and Fred Weasley sandwich. "It's good to see you two. How's business holding up?"

"Not bad this season."

"Though it would be even better…"

"If Voldemort were dead."

A few of the patrons gasped at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. The twins just seemed to let it roll off their shoulders, not caring if they lost a few paying customers.

"Oh, pish-posh!"

"What's in a name?"

She giggled for the first time in a year. Not one of those fake giggles that one gives just to be polite, but an honest to goodness laugh that came from the bottom of her heart. "Oh, I missed you guys so much. How's the family holding up?" Their faces changed from smiling to serious. "What, what's wrong?"

Fred was the one to speak, while George wandered off to take care of some of their patrons. His voice came out in a low whisper. "Well, mum hasn't heard from Ron in about a month. Have you?"

She shook her head. Hermione hadn't heard from Ron since the day he left with Harry. They'd decided not to continue as a couple until the war was over. It just made things easier that way.

"Ginny's insisting on going to Hogwarts, and mum wasn't too happy about that, either. But we helped dad talk her into it. She can't keep an eye on her every single minute of the day." An image of the Weasley family clock in the kitchen of that old rickety house popped into her mind. She knew that even at Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley would still have tabs on her youngest child. "How are your parents, Fred?"

"About as good as can be expected. We dropped out, Ron left on an adventure. You already know that Fleur and Bill are married, but the latest news is they're expecting already! And Percy…well, Percy is an even bigger prat now that Fudge is no longer the Minister of Magic. Looks like he might be gunning for the job himself."

Nodding, she took a peek at her watch, realizing she'd already been in there too long. "I'm sorry Fred, but I must be going. Say hello to your parents for me, will you? Tell them I'm sorry, but after everything that's happened, I didn't have the heart to stay in the Burrow this summer. Goodbye!" With a wave, she walked out of the warm shop and into the cold and desolate street.

He had been watching her from an alleyway, adjacent to Ollivander's; what used to be Ollivander's. No one had seen the old man for months. He saw her beautiful hair, longer than it had been before, coming to the middle of her back. She had changed a great deal. She was taller; at least four inches from the last time he'd seen her. And there were curves where she'd been flat and straight before.

But the thing that struck him that had changed the most was her eyes. Once bright and full of fire, he could see that even from a distance, there was a sadness. Before she had held her head up high, whether in pride or defiance, he did not know. But there was a slump to her shoulders as if the world had become too much for her to bear alone.

He knew where Potter and the Weasel had gone off to. By Merlin he wished them luck. He'd never wanted to be a Deatheater. He had always gotten off with intimidating people so that he could get what he wanted. It was a lovely trait that he had learned early on from an unforgiving father.

It struck him, that night, as he stood there with his wand pointed in the old wizard's face, looking into Dumbledore's gentle but defeated eyes, exactly how wrong the path was that he had been following. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill a defenseless man who had never done anything other than to teach him the right way. But his epiphany was squashed the moment Snape uttered two words that would bring his future to a stifling halt.

His fingers longed to reach out and wipe the sadness from her face. He shivered, retreating further into the shadows around him in hopes that no one had seen him there.

Leaving the twins' shop had only made her more depressed. Hermione felt like all of the happiness she had was sucked right out of her. She paused as the hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle. She knew she was being watched and began looking toward each of the shop's windows. There was not a single pair of eyes looking in her direction that would have been responsible for boring holes into her skin.

Turning to her left, she thought she saw movement in the alleyway next to the old wand shop. Reaching into her robes she found what she was looking for and gripped it tightly between her sweaty fingers. These were dangerous times. With all the things that she had seen and done since Voldemort's return, one would think she'd have the sense to turn around and walk right back into the Weasley's shop. But Hermione was tired of hiding; tired of being afraid. If this was danger, well by Merlin she was going to meet it head on.

He saw her coming, and he tried to shrink even further into the dark. She had already seen him. She was moving toward the alley with a hard and determined look on her face.

"All right, out with you then!"

The nervousness he felt at being this close to her again was eating away at his stomach. All he wanted to do was lean over and empty the contents of his stomach, then and there. However, he knew that he should maintain some level of decorum. _I guess it's now or never._

Without a word he cautiously stepped into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Oh yeah. I forgot my unofficial disclaimer:***_

_***I do not own, nor seek to own, any of the characters from J.K.**_

_**Rowling's books. I do, however, wish to play in the sandbox, and put to**_

_**use my wishful thinking and crazy dreams. ***_

_***So, without further ado, onward we go folks….***_

_**

* * *

**_

Hermione nearly fainted. Her conscious mind sent for a loop, a little voice in the back of her subconscious mind kept her from falling. _Hold on there girl. This isn't anything you can't handle_. Her wand hand trembled ever-so-slightly as she brought it up to his chin.

"Draco Malfoy. Why aren't you in Azkaban where you and your kind belong? Oh yeah, I forgot. A slimeball like you only knows how to run."

The last sentence came out laced with such obvious disgust that he was afraid all his hopes were going to be crushed. In that instant he felt like the scum someone scrapes off the bottom of their shoe. _That's fine. It's no more than I deserve, really._

"Hello to you, too Granger. Long time, no see."

Hermione turned her head, cocked slightly to the side, as she circled her life-long enemy. She carefully took in his appearance as she did so. He was taller and thinner than she remembered. His shoulders were broader and his torso tapered off at narrow hips. Malfoy still had the same white-blond hair inherent to his family, but it was wildly disheveled; reminding her a little more of Harry.

What struck her most were his robes. They were tattered and dirty - bringing a vision of Remus Lupin to her thoughts. _Something doesn't add up here. _The Draco Malfoy she remembered would **never** have been caught dead in less than perfectly pressed clothing, his blonde mane slicked back – every hair in its proper place. There was another thing that caught her more immediate attention. "What gives, Malfoy? You haven't brought out your wand."

Smiling lightly, he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have one."

Right then, a small family passed awfully close to where they were standing. She grabbed him by the wrist and moved him back further into the shade. Hermione didn't want them to be found out, not just yet.

The movement caught him by surprise. He stumbled slightly, putting his arms against the wall on both sides of her, accidentally trapping her there. Draco watched as her eyes looked downward and a small growl erupted from her throat. "Malfoy…."

Ignoring the warning in her tone, he deftly lifted her chin and gave her a swift kiss full on the mouth. She began to protest, but once again, as she had so long ago, she gave in ever so slightly before actually having the presence of mind to push him away.

When she did, Hermione saw the pain and sadness evident in his blue-grey eyes. She felt like she was seeing straight into his soul. Not the soul of a Deatheater, but of a person – conflicted. He pulled away from her, hanging his head. With a quick smile full of irony, he looked up for a second.

"I guess it'll have to wait for another time, then."

_**Crack**_. He was gone.

* * *

Hermione stood there for several minutes, wondering what the hell was going on. _That's twice in my lifetime he's done that to me. Both times with no explanation! _What stood out this time was there were no taunts; no name calling; no threats. Just the sad eyes of a tortured young man and a desperate kiss that made her want to be near him even more.

She walked back out into the street, barely hearing the faint noises going on around her. All her shopping finished, Hermione Granger walked alone, pressing the delicate fingers of her right hand to her lips. She recalled almost a year ago, when he bent over to kiss her on the train. She'd seen the look of longing in his eyes then, though he'd tried to hide it. And she recognized the same just now.

The only thing that bothered her more than his sudden appearance and subsequent disappearance was the feeling stirring deep down in the pit of her soul.

The ride on the Hogwarts' Express had been an uneventful one. Gone were the taunting and hexing from the previous years. Truth be told, this year's group was a pretty somber bunch.

As they entered the Great Hall for the traditional sorting of the first years, things didn't get much better. There were only five new students to be sorted; all of them Slytherins. Gone were the four long tables with teams of students ready for the opening feast. In their place was one long table with four sections, each with a flag above representing the house section where its members were to sit.

Hermione smiled gravely as she listened to Headmistress McGonagall's welcoming speech. It was all about unifying the houses and carrying on the grand tradition that was Hogwarts, no matter their numbers. They were all informed of the increased security measures and the two new teachers: Remus Lupin had returned to be the DaDa teacher, and of all persons Nymphadora Tonks was going to help out as Potions Mistress. Hermione scoffed under her breath knowing that Tonks would much rather be out chasing dark wizards and wondered just what McGonagall had said to get her and Lupin there in the first place.

She rose politely as her name was called as Head Girl. She had expected no less, having been the top in their class since their first year. Head Boy was Neville Longbottom. He had never been the top student, but apparently had been the highest up of the remaining male students. In a different time, she would have been sharing duties with Malfoy.

As she sat down, Ginny Weasley reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. "I'm so glad you're still here. I don't know what I would do if I had to go this alone."

Hermione nodded. She knew that Ginny felt a little lost, being the only one of her family still within the walls of the old castle. She recognized the sad expression on her younger friend's face, as she was sure she wore one of her own. The girl was missing Harry terribly, having only realized last term just exactly what she felt for the-boy-who-lived. She squeezed the redhead's hand and then got to work on the food that had just appeared before her. As she looked up, she noticed that most of the students were doing the same as she; pushing their food around in circles, just waiting for the okay that they could go to their rooms.

The portrait on the Head's door made Hermione and Neville take pause. It was of a young boy in a meadow, picking flowers with his mother. If only their lives could be that peaceful. At the appearance of the two Gryffindors, the young child looked up and spoke in a soft voice.

"Password, please?"

Hermione smiled at Neville. "It's all yours."

He stood there, looking up at the ceiling with one finger on his chin when a light bulb popped in his head. "Flubberpus."

She grimaced at the thought of having to say that word every time they wanted to gain access to their common room, trying to hide it a little from him. _You did leave it up to him, dearie._

"You may enter."

The entire place was one big splash of red and gold. Since the two of them were from the same house, there had been no fuss about mixing of colors or school unity here. Hermione sunk down on the couch before her, sitting in front of a huge mantel with a roaring fire already lit within. She barely noticed Neville leaving her there to explore the rest of the dormitory._ What would have happened if you'd have to share this place with Malfoy? _ The thought made her frown, then smile. She knew that there would have been half red and gold, mixed with half silver and green. Those colors would have clashed right away, but she wouldn't have minded. She sat there for who knew how long, not even hearing Neville when he came back in to speak to her.

"Hermione? Hermione? Hey, Hermione?"

She jolted out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry Neville. You were saying?"

"Penny for your thoughts, Mione."

She smiled warmly at her friend, appreciating the fact that he showed interest in what was bothering her. "Ask me again some time."

Neville reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "You know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. It can't be easy with your two best friends so far away."

She nodded, feeling the beginnings of tears pricking at the sides of her eyes. She missed them terribly, but the tears she felt and the thoughts that were troubling her were of another. "Thanks Neville. I think I'm going to go take a bath; see if that makes me feel any better. Hmm?"

"Okay. I'm going to the house common room and see what the other students are up to. See you later."

"Later then." She rose and walked to her own room to gather her toiletries. The elves had already brought up her trunks and hung all of her clothing up in a large closet that was located adjacent to her entrance to the bathroom.

It only took a few minutes for the large bath to fill up with colorful and fragrant bubbles, designed to ease the tension after a long, hard day. Hermione eased herself into the hot water, feeling her muscles begin to relax immediately. Her mind began to wander. She thought of the train ride this year versus the previous year. She thought of the two kisses that Malfoy had bestowed upon her. In her mind's eye, she saw him clearly; his ragged appearance, his sad eyes. Once again, she reached up to touch her lips, wondering what had changed in him.

"Dammit Hermione, what would any intelligent person do if he or she wanted questions answered?"

Her voice reverberated throughout the large room and high ceiling as she sank beneath the water's surface, trying to get her mind to clear. She washed the tension out of her hair and off her body, then wrapped up in a large bathrobe and headed back to her room.

One of the last things she had bought was a tawny owl before leaving Diagon Alley. She had always wanted one, but never thought to purchase her own because she had always used Harry's. Now that Harry and Ron weren't there, she had to have her own. Its name, oddly enough, was Fairy.

"Okay, Fairy. Take that to him, and be a nice girl." She gave the owl a treat and watched her fly away with the note tied neatly to its leg. Hermione wasn't sure what the outcome would be, but sat down on her bed to patiently wait.

* * *

Draco huddled in the cold of the night, sitting in an abandoned house on Percival Street in downtown London. Many of the wizarding families had left in anticipation of the coming war and there weren't enough Deatheaters or Aurors to check all the residences. He repeated the ritual night after night, hoping to avoid detection.

Malfoy jumped at the sound of tapping on the window above where he was sitting. Looking up, he saw there was an owl there, patiently tapping, tapping, tapping.

"All right, already!" _That sound could make a person mad! _ He quickly opened the window enough for the owl to scoot in and ducked back down so that no one in the adjoining houses would see him. The owl gingerly tutted over to him, perching itself on his shoulder. He could see a small note tied with red ribbon attached to the owl's leg.

"Excuse me."

The owl obliged, and gave him a small peck as he untied the ribbon._ I wonder who this is from. _As he open the parchment, a shocked smile passed over his features.

_"Dear Malfoy;_

_I ask you to please come to Hogsmeade this weekend to meet me. Do you remember the Shrieking Shack? As Head Girl, I can go down there any weekend that I choose. I have many questions that go unanswered since the last time we met. I promise you that I will not harm you. Please, trust me. Send a reply back with my owl, Fairy._

_Hermione Granger."_

_Granger, eh? Wonder what's going through her mind right now? _He carefully turned over the parchment as he searched for something to write with in the ransacked room. Finding an old quill, he had barely enough ink left to give a response.

"Okay Fairy, take this back to your mistress. She'll have another treat for you, for I am afraid that I haven't any."

The owl nipped him roughly on the finger, drawing blood. Draco smiled as he sucked the wound, watching the owl fly away. He found he was talking to himself again. "This weekend, eh? Well, that leaves three more days. Guess I've got enough time to find a way to make myself a little more presentable between now and then." Malfoy began to smile even broader as he cautiously avoided the windows, going on a search of the house.

* * *

Within two hours, Fairy was again perched on Hermione's windowsill. She gave the bird a large treat and ruffled her feathers as she placed it in its cage, covering it for the night.

"Thank you, girl."

She pulled her legs underneath her as she leaned against her pillows, carefully unwinding the piece of parchment. On the back of her own message were a few words in tiny, black calligraphy. _Who knew that he had such beautiful writing? _ In all the years that she'd had to sit next to him in class, and not once had she noticed. His message was much simpler than hers.

_"Granger;_

_Sat. 2pm. Shack. Come alone._

_Malfoy."_

"A man of few words, I guess." She took off her robe and laid it on the foot of her bed, then pulled the warm covers up to her neck. It was still early, but the day's events had already tired her more than she would have imagined. A quick flick of the wrist, and it was lights out. But her mind was still going a mile a minute, and she wondered how her curiosity would ever let her get through the next three days in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat beneath an old oak tree, quietly listening to some music on her muggle device. Mp3 players like her Sony Walkman didn't work within the confines of the castle walls. She sighed, opening her eyes to catch the last rays of the fading sun.

There was a chill in the air, and she hugged her arms closer to her body. Her gray denim jacket and striped cable sweater should have been sufficient to guard her from the cold. She knew the shiver that ran down her spine had nothing to do with the dropping temperature. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and let the song she was listening to drown out all the noises around her.

_How can you see into my eyes...Like open doors? Leading you down into my core...Where I've become so numb....Without a soul...._

Ginny Weasley had been searching for Hermione Granger for more than an hour. She'd lost sight of the Head Girl after her friend had left the Great Hall, barely touching her supper in the process. "There she is!" Newly breathless, the petite redhead sprinted down the hill to the edge of the Black Lake. She'd spotted her friend sitting at the base of an old oak tree, and began calling her name.

"Hermione! Her-mi-o-neeeee!"

Ginny didn't see the ear buds connecting Hermione to her music. She couldn't understand why her calls were being ignored. "Hermione!" Then once again as she was standing right next to her. "Hermione Granger!"

Startled, Hermione pulled her headphones from her ears, taking in the sight of Ginny, sweating and out of breath. "Geez, Gin! What's wrong?"

The younger Gryffindor laughed, a broad smile erupting on her face. She fought hard to take in enough deep breaths to calm her racing heart. But her sheer joy spread quickly over her features. She shoved a red envelope in front of Hermione's nose. "Look 'Mione! It 's from Mum! Harry and Ron...they're back!"

Fingers trembling, the older witch carefully opened the note. It was indeed from Molly Weasley, and a small smile came to her as she recognized the tiny blue script that she held before her.

_Ginny;_

_You brother and Harry, well, they're on their way home. They'll be in the Burrow tomorrow afternoon._

_Now, don't worry your pretty head, love. I've already gotten permission for you and Hermione to come tomorrow and then return to Hogwarts by Monday morning. Minerva says you can use the floo in her office and Hermione can as well, or apparate if she likes._

_We'll be expecting you around three._

_Love, Mum._

"Oh Mione, isn't this won-derful?!?"

Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny twirl around laughing. She couldn't help but feel glad, too. The laughter was quite infectious and she stood up to take the other girl's hands, dancing around in circles until it became dark.

* * *

Saturday morning. There was a soft rain falling outside her window. Hermione could feel the dampness in the air seeping in from where she had forgotten and left the window open.

"Oi, Hermione! Get up you sleepyhead!"

She pulled her pillow tight over her face, hoping to escape Ginny's frightening enthusiasm. After a few minutes of hearing nothing, Hermione figured the girl had left and the coast was clear. _No such luck_. She groaned.

Ginny seemed a bit perturbed at her friend's reluctance to get up and get going. She almost looked cute standing there – what with her arms crossed and tapping one foot on the old stone floor.

"All right, all right. I'm awake now! What bloody hour has the clock chimed?"

The younger girl plopped down on the edge of the bed. "Seven-thirty! Oh I remember when you used to be the first person in the Great Hall for breakfast. What's gotten into you?"

"Honestly, Ginny! I was young and eager and a might bit green around the edges. This is my last year here, and I think I'm entitled to sleep a bit late. Aren't I?" In response she was pulled from the warm confines of her bed and jumped at the iciness of the floor beneath her bare feet. "Wait a second.... How did you get into our dormitory?"

"Neville let me in. I just explained we have something important to do and that it wouldn't wait."

Hermione scoffed. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans to be paired with a bright green turtleneck sweater. "Go on, then. I'll meet you downstairs in a bit. I need to wash up first." She shook her head and smiled as the youngest Weasley pulled the portrait shut behind her and left her to the task.

"So, 'Mione, are you ready to go?"

Even with the smaller number of students, they still managed to make enough noise to drown out Flitwick's best Christmas Chorale. She plunked her bag down beside her on the bench, having to wait only two to three seconds before her plate was full of eggs, bacon and toast. Reaching to a tray in front of her, she plucked off a few sausages to add to her meal.

"Calm down, Ginny. I'm actually going to meet you a little later. I've a few things to wrap up before I can get to the Burrow. Promise to save me a spot at the supper table? You know if you don't your brothers are likely to leave nothing to eat."

Neville had just taken a seat across from the two young ladies. "Whaddya got to do, 'Mione? You finished your transfiguration homework yesterday before supper."

Throwing him a look that told him to cease his line of questioning, she quickly thought of an excuse to keep Ginny from being suspicious. "Oh, I've gotten an early start on my potion for my N.E.W.T.s. It takes about six month to brew, so I've got just enough time today to throw in the last ingredients. When I'm finished with that I'll come join everyone in the Burrow." She could tell that Ginny bought it. Good enough that it would be better for everyone in the long run.

"Yeah, ok. That's more like the Hermione we know and love – one step ahead of the rest."

Neville smiled before he shoveled another mouthful of eggs, his words coming out completely garbled. "That's her; smartest witch of our generation!"

* * *

It was one p.m. And she couldn't get rid of the sense of nervousness in the pit of her stomach as she packed her small bag to go to Hogsmeade. She had just come back from the kitchens on the excuse of needing a picnic lunch. A few minutes later and Hermione had some fruit, a couple of sandwiches, and two bottles of butter beer. _Not that I'm going to be eating any of it_.

Malfoy's appearance told her that he'd obviously been skipping a meal or two. She had never seen him that gaunt looking before. The food, along with an extra set of robes she'd pilfered from Neville's closet ought to do him a little good. He won't notice. She was hoping Neville wouldn't. He won't notice. I'm sure he won't notice.

"Oh WHAT am I THINKING?"

Hermione had never stolen from anyone. Borrowed, perhaps, but not outright taken the belongings of another human being – magical or otherwise. She'd thought about grabbing a set down in Hogsmeade. But the way things were nowadays it would be seen as suspicious behavior for a young woman to buy robes for a man who was not in attendance to be fitted for them properly.

With another deep breath and a simple prayer, she put on her headphones and began to walk to the little village.


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimers are the same as always: I own nothing but my little thoughts from my even smaller brain. Enjoy the read! There are a couple of extra wordydirds (yes, I know that's jumbled up – it's on purpose – I say it all the time), but it's still falling closer to a 'T' rating. Worry not. It will be more 'M' related in a few minutes down the reading line or so. Just a warning. Lol.*

*On with the show!*

* * *

Saturday morning for Malfoy was cold. Draco had come to the Shrieking Shack in the dead of night; avoiding any possible detection by the locals. There was a steady but light rain falling, adding to his gloom.

He prayed his appearance wouldn't scare Granger too much. He was still clothes in his ragged robes, but had managed to clean himself up somewhat. His hair and face, mainly, so that he didn't appear so frazzled. Oh, who was he kidding?

Moving to the upstairs bedroom, he caught sight of his reflection in a long, oval mirror. Gone was the aristocratic air to his stance. There were dark shadows under his eyes and hollows underneath his already defined cheekbones.

His stomach rumbled loudly. Malfoy had yet to eat, preferring not to venture outside. He could if he really wanted to. The one piece of luck he'd had lately was finding and invisibility cloak in the last house he'd been to, carelessly left behind by its previous owner. It would make it a hell of a lot easier to keep an eye on the golden girl.

_Hermione Granger_. He'd been tracking her every movement for almost six months now. From the students' early release from Hogwarts in the spring months to the time they'd returned in the fall, just seven days ago. When Severus had told him about Potter's search for the horcruxes, and then he found out the Weasel had gone with.... He was so angry that they'd left her alone with no one to protect her. He still felt plenty of animosity towards the other two, but he had learned to respect the young lady in question.

Malfoy knew that if those little pieces of information got to Voldemort's ears, the Deatheaters would be waiting in the wings. The Dark Lord would most definitely try to use the young witch as leverage in his never-ending quest to end the existence of Scarface. He had been thwarted too many times already by the great Harry Potter.

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping. The rain outside had subsided and he could hear water dripping slowly from a hole in the roof. His back ached. Falling asleep at a ninety-degree angle wasn't exactly conducive to proper back health.

He stretched, and then noticed a creaking noise coming from the stairs. He grabbed the cloak, quickly throwing it over his person before he was found.

"Lumos!"

It came out a sharp whisper, but he recognized the owner's voice. He viewed through narrowed eyes at the lovely young woman he was keeping watch over that walked carefully into the room. He wondered how he could have ever thought that Hermione Granger was ugly. Albeit gone was the frizzy hair of her youth, currently pulled into a tight and bouncy ponytail that cascaded from her crown. One of his other immediate observations had been her teeth. No longer suffering from a pronounced overbite, he supposed her parents – whom he had discovered were dentists – had undoubtedly assisted in the straightening of those pearly whites.

She still wore little or no makeup. He'd often seen her putting on a little lip gloss and a brush of mascara, and in less than a year she'd become accustomed to the curves that had begun their appearance a few years before. She'd stopped wearing all those loose-fitting clothes – opting to wear things that now fit her size and shape.

_I've fallen in love with her. How could I be this stupid? _ He didn't realize at first that he'd sighed aloud. But she'd heard him. He could tell by the way her body suddenly tensed, her wand hand in particular, rather dramatically.

"H-hello? M-Malfoy?" Hermione searched what shadows were left in the room. She almost gave up when she felt a hand clap over her mouth as she was pulled into a corner. It managed to muffle her scream.

"Shh, Granger. Put that thing out. Someone's coming."

It was then that she heard what he already had, the thumping and clunking of heavy footsteps on the floor below them. She quickly extinguished her wand. The footsteps slowly and painfully made their way up the stairs and into the hallway outside.

_Shit. Someone followed me. Was I so careless?_

But she hadn't been. She'd been very careful on her way here, pulling her cloak tightly over her head to keep the water and any prying eyes out. Hermione hadn't noticed anyone watching her as she came. There had to be some other explanation.

It was then that she paid more attention to the young man behind her. She felt his arm circle her waist, pulling her in close against him where she was almost stepping on his toes. His breath tickled her right ear as she barely heard his whisper.

"Whoever comes, don't move; don't speak. And for Merlin's sake Granger, don't faint on me. I won't let anything happen to you. Just stay under this cloak."

She squeezed his hand in response, letting him know that she understood. At the same time she heard her own heartbeat grow louder in her ears, and felt the increased pace of Draco Malfoy's, thumping against her back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**All right you guys, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and the words just seemed to flow from my fingers on to the page. Hope you like it. It's a little longer than some of the other ones. Please don't forget the little button at the bottom of the page. It's Monday, folks. And we all know how Mondays are...especially when the DVR has died and I can't watch my night time television. Not even reruns of Vampire Diaries. Make me happy, pwetty pwease? - M.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Bollocks, I know I saw her head up here! She was wearing her Hogwarts cloak."

There were two of them. Very tall, with deep voices. Hermione just wished one of them so she could see their faces.

"Oh, piss off. I just think that you're blind. We've got to be somewhere in an hour. I suggest we move along."

The first one sighed audibly. He turned where she and Draco could see his face, and Hermione relaxed a little.

"Screw me for giving a huff about her, eh? You didn't see her face, Fred. Something was wrong with her when she came out of that alleyway. It's like she lost her way or something. I don't know. I just can't shake it. That's not my Hermione."

The other twin turned around and with a flip0 of his red hair looked pointedly at the first. "Oh come on already! Mum's gonna kill us if we're late. And she's not YOUR Hermione, anyway. She's Ron's. It'd be best if you remembered that."

Looking a little dejected, the Weasley twins went out the way that they came. Hermione and Draco both seemed to be holding their breath, waiting to exhale the moment they heard the front door close. She turned around to smile in his face, relief washing over her. "Whew. That was close. Now, where were we?"

Draco had yet to let go of her. He still had his arm wrapped around her waist; stuck in some kind of trance. She reached up and waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Hello, anybody in there?"

He blinked and seemed to snap out of it. _ So, another Weasley in love with Granger. Great...just great._ "Sorry. You came for answers, I believe. Well...ask away."

"Not before I take care of something first." With a flick of her wrist, she performed a silencing charm on the house and made sure she managed to lock the door, too. "No more interruptions. We can hear anyone who will get closer to us, but they won't be able to hear us. Malfoy, have a seat."

She spread a small throw out on the cold floor, and pulled out the food and drink she had stashed in her bag. Draco's stomach growled so loudly he immediately felt embarrassed at the sound. "Sorry. I'm normally not like this."

Hermione waved her hand in the air, like she was shooing away some unseen thing hanging in the air between them. "Sit. Don't worry about it. You look like you could do with a meal or two. What happened to you, Malfoy?"

He held up one finger, trying to chew and swallow as quickly as he could. Even in his poor state, he'd never forgotten his manners. When ready, he began to tell her a lengthy tale.

"It began with Dumbledore's death, Granger. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't! There was no way I could kill an unarmed and already dying man. I never wanted to be a Deatheater in that sense. Sure, I liked pushing people around to get what I wanted – it was easier than working at it – showing my infinite superiority to the masses. But when it came down to it, I'm not a killer. And before you start...Snape only did it because he'd made an Unbreakable Vow to my mother."

Her eyes widened at this little tidbit of information. All this time, the Order had thought that Severus killed Albus out of spite, and because the Dark Lord bade it. But what he really did was protect the life of a sixteen year-old boy that had lost his way.

"Go on...."

"Well, Snape got me the hell out of that castle, because he knew that if the Aurors got me it would probably end up being worse than should the Deatheaters. I had conspired to help them gain entrance to the castle, but I hadn't actually harmed anyone with my own hand. I still would have ended up in Azkaban for aiding and abetting, either way. But I couldn't stay with my father for long, either. Mother didn't want me to become a lost cause like he was."

Hermione scoffed, not really believing that Narcissa Malfoy had a nice bone in her body.

"No, Granger, really. My mother may come off as mean and vindictive – and she is when it comes to her son – but she didn't agree with killing innocents. My father is another story altogether. He took my wand, broke it in half, and put me in the dungeon for two days. When he got the opportunity, Snape got me out and sent me on my way. He figured I would be safer out in the world on my own than waiting around for my father to kill me just because he thinks I disgraced the family name!"

Hermione nodded. She'd known since the beginning that Lucius Malfoy was a cruel, vile, disgusting.... _There aren't enough horrible words to describe that man_. "All right, Malfoy. Suppose that I believe your little story here. How is it that you found me in Diagon Alley? Isn't that the worst place for a hunted wizard to try and hide from Deatheaters and Aurors alike? I mean, they're everywhere!"

Draco smiled. What the young witch in front of him had forgotten is that he knew all the names of the current Deatheaters, as well as the potentials. Normal wizards may not be able to tell the difference between one and the other, but he had the upper hand in that department. "You forget, Granger. I've been to all the meetings. And to answer your other question, I found you in Diagon Alley because I've been tracking you."

"Stalking me is more like it! How long have you been following me around, Malfoy? And why? Why the hell would the one person who tried to make my every year at Hogwarts a living torture want to be following me around? Are you trying to get me killed?" She knew she'd said the wrong thing the minute she'd said it. Malfoy hung his head and held it in both of his hands. Hermione felt sorry then, but she really wanted to push his buttons to get an honest answer out of him; not some thing that he had practiced over and over again.

_I can't tell her how I feel, and that it is the reason I've been tracking her. She'll think I'm nuts._ "I've been following you to keep you safe, Granger. No, come on, hear me out. Do you really think that it hasn't been noticed that Potter and Weasel haven't been around? You're safe as long as you're in the confines of the castle, but the minute you step outside of its walls – whether to come see me here, to go to Honeydukes, London, the Burrow, whatever.... That's when you and your life become fair game. And I'm not letting them get to you like that, Granger. I won't let them. I made a promise when I saw the light fading from Dumbledore's eyes that I would do whatever I could within my power to make sure Voldemort did not succeed. Since I'm being looked for, this is the easiest way I can do it. I'm trying to keep you safe!"

Hermione sat there, quietly thinking over everything that he had told her. She guessed that for the moment, she could understand it. It didn't make her any more comfortable with the situation, though. This was still Draco Malfoy, for crying out loud. And Malfoys never did anything that they wouldn't eventually benefit from.

"How long, Malfoy?"

He looked up again in to her brown eyes, seeing a little trust there – something he thought she would never extend to him. "How long, what?"

"How long have you been watching me?" she clarified.

"Oh, that. About six months now. You have a very lovely bedroom, by the way." He said it with the slightest hint of a snicker. She could see a flicker of the old Malfoy she remembered, simmering just beneath the surface. Hermione had no doubt that he had, in some ways, changed. But for better or for worse, it remained to be seen. Now that she was facing him and in closer proximity, she took an even closer look at his appearance. Her nose began to twitch.

"How long has it been since you've had a proper bath?"

_Trust her to inspect my hygiene_. "I don't really remember, Granger. Why, you going to give me one?"

She shook her head. _Boys will be boys_. Satisfied that he had enough to eat for now, she stood up and brushed off her backside, motioning for him to do the same. "You haven't been good enough for me to bathe you, yet, Malfoy. But we're going to put that cloak of yours to good use. Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Why, back to the castle, of course."

* * *

She was slightly nervous as she stood before the portrait entrance of the Heads' dormitory. "Flubberpus."

"Who the hell came up with that one? Ow!"

"Quiet."

Underneath the cloak, Draco rubbed furiously at the shin that Hermione had just so nicely nailed with the heel of her right foot. As they entered the common room, he saw that Neville was standing in front of the mantel, packing his books to go to the library.

"Oi, Hermione. I thought you had to go to that thing with Ron and Harry? Ginny left a few hours ago."

She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Neville to inadvertently spill the beans. "I'm running a little late, Neville. And I haven't had a bath, so if you'll excuse me...."

"Sure thing. I'm headed down to the library, anyway. Tell Harry and Ron I said hello, would you? See you Monday, Hermione."

Draco sighed as the young wizard slammed the portrait behind him. He let his cloak drop to the floor, feeling odd that he was standing in the common room of what should have been his dormitory this year. "So Longbottom is Head Boy, I take it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. No one else had good enough marks. Harry would have been next in line after you, of course. You were the only other person I ever saw in the library on a regular basis, Malfoy. I never thought that you were stupid. Dumb, but never stupid."

He smiled at the sentiment he heard in her voice. Maybe she didn't hate him after all. As if reading his thoughts, she spoke again.

"Hate is a strong thing, Malfoy. I forgive you for all the things that you've done to me in the last six years, consideration given to where you've come from. But I cannot forget. It will definitely take time to get used to the new you." She didn't miss the sadness that passed through his eyes before they became blank, like he was trying to shut off an unfamiliar emotion. Hermione reached over and pulled two towels off her top shelf, along with some soap and shampoo.

"Hold these for a second." She went over to Neville's room and grabbed some deodorant, plopping it into Malfoy's already laden arms. "If we're going to do this, we might as well do it right."

She led the way into the large bath. Draco remembered the prefect's bathroom, but it didn't hold a candle to this one. The bath itself was more like an Olympic-sized swimming pool. It was surrounded by spouts on three of the four sides, with a waterfall at one of the ends. The stairs leading into the water were positioned at opposite corners.

Closing the door tightly behind him, Hermione locked both entrances and put a silencing spell on this room as well. It had high ceilings, and as she'd learned the first night she was there, if one sang very lightly it reverberated through the rafters above. She noticed the look on Draco's face and smiled to herself. _You'd think being a Malfoy he'd been things grander than this._ "Close your mouth, Malfoy."

Not wanting to look like a fish out of water, Draco quickly snapped his jaw shut and tried to keep it that way. He looked around and put the towels on one of the side tables. The toiletries she'd given him he placed on one side of the bath, well within reach for when they were bathing.

"So, who goes first?" he asked.

Hermione looked up. Who'd figure that Malfoy would be self-conscious? She smiled as she walked over to the corner opposite him and began to take off her outer garments. "No one, Malfoy. We're going at the same time. You can close your mouth again." He made her laugh a second time.

"Seriously, Granger. You don't expect me to take a bath with you, do you?"

She stood there in her underwear, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Frankly, I don't care what you do, Malfoy. The water will be run one time and one time only. I suggest you hop to it. Or, you can stand there and smell like a dung-heap for the rest of your life. Your choice."

He lifted up one arm as he heard her laugh aloud, right before the splash she made as she jumped into the large waterhole – still wearing her undergarments. _I don't smell like.... _

"All right, Granger. Have it your way."


	6. Chapter 6

**_I returned, and saw under the sun, that the race is not to the swift,_**

**_nor the battle to the strong, neither yet bread to the wise, nor yet_**

**_riches to men of understanding, nor yet favour to men of skill; but time_**

**_and chance happeneth to them all._**

**_Ecclesiastes 9:11_**

Harry looked over the quote written in red ink inside the lining of his diary. It seemed like the thousandth time, but he smiled at it, nonetheless. It had been written lovingly by Hermione the night she had given him the blue journal to write his thoughts and feelings into rather than keep them bottled up inside. Odd that she would have chosen a muggle quote, and not one of the wizarding world. But every quote carried a certain weight in it. Harry recognized it as being from the Bible. His Aunt Petunia had six of them in the house – one for every room. Every time he opened the cover he'd think of Hermione, and wonder how she'd been doing without them.

"Oi, Ginny! Didn't you say Hermione was coming today? Ginny?!?" Harry laughed as he heard Ron on the stairs, trying to get a straight answer out of his little sister. He knew Ron missed Hermione just as much as he did...maybe more. _Nah, that's not possible_.

His mind drifted as he thought back to sixth year, when she'd saved his arse once again. It was when Harry finally saw Hermione for what she was: a beautiful and brilliant young witch. It was like a pair of blinders had been peeled off his eyes for the first time, and his heart broke as soon as he realized it. _Because she's Ron's girl. No use fighting that. _ Soon after he'd given Ginny a chance, but deep down inside he knew that he, too, was in love with Hermione Granger – and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hey, Ron? Do you think you could keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep here!" He was greeted by a pillow to the head, thrown by one Ronald Weasley himself, as the latter poked his head inside the door wearing a huge grin that soon switched to a look of beginning doubt.

"Harry, do you think she forgot?"

Harry smiled and scoffed at the idea. _Hermione, forget something?_ This was a young woman that was more organized than a muggle tax-official. He slid his journal under the mattress and swung his legs to hang off the edge of the bed. "No, Ron. I do not think she forgot. Ginny said she had something to take care of for a class before she left. If I know Hermione, she is nothing but thorough."

Ron shrugged his broad shoulders. He had grown a great deal in the last six months, now towering over even Fred and George. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, what do you say to a quick match of Quidditch? I bet we could get Fred and George to play. And Ginny and Bill have their brooms, too, if Fleur will let Bill play, that is."

Harry smiled at his friend's sarcastic tone. Bill and Fleur had come to the Burrow to see them, too – with junior in tow. Everywhere that Bill went in the house, Fleur was right behind him. She'd even tried to go to the loo with him until Mrs. Weasley pulled her out the door, muttering something about every man needing some privacy, or something. "All right. I guess the nap I was going to catch will have to wait."

Ron ran down the stairs with Harry following closely behind. They were still boys, after all, and for a moment it was as if the last six months had never happened.

* * *

Draco thought about wearing his boxers into the water to be a bit more discreet, but it had been a great deal of time since he'd had a proper bath. Two seconds later he was stripped bare and jumped into the warm, soothing water. He swam slowly over to the side and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. It took three tries, but he finally managed to get all the soot and grim out of his platinum locks.

Over in the far corner, Hermione was quietly watching him. After he began soaping himself up, she decided to move underneath the waterfall and hang out. She hoped its pounding waters would massage some of the tension from her worried shoulders. From behind the curtain of water, she continued to watch him. A small smile upturned her pink lips as she watched him turn his back; trying to keep some semblance of modesty as he cleaned his private places. Raising her arms, she began to wash her own hair.

Malfoy saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. A low rumble began deep in his throat at the sight before him. Any healthy young man who enjoyed the opposite sex would have reacted the same.

He found himself drifting in the direction of the waterfall. Granger was standing there in her bra and panties, oblivious to the fact that she looked like one of those girls from a muggle wet t-shirt contest. He could clearly see the definition of her pink nipples through the thin, wet fabric.

"Granger.... Hermione."

Her name rolled quietly off his tongue; almost a sigh. But not so much that she didn't jump from the sudden closeness of his voice. Startled, she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Too late for that, Granger."

She bit her bottom lip in the most attractive way as he placed one hand on her right shoulder, stroking the top of her left with his other. "Malfoy...I...."

He placed one of his fingers on her lips as she closed her eyes from the touch. "Shh.... Granger, I'm not going to hurt you." Draco leaned in and kissed her; softly at first, but slowly becoming more insistent. He barely noticed himself that he was moving her as they kissed, pushing them both to the edge of the bath.

Hermione let her arms down. _He's right; it's too late for that._ Her fingers crept out tentatively and touched the skin at Draco's waist. He flinched slightly at the contact, and Hermione didn't know if it was because he was naturally ticklish or because he felt the same electricity move between them that she did. As she gained a bit more confidence, her hands moved to get a grip on his flanks.

Draco broke the kiss first. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. All this time he had dreamt of being able to be this close to the great Hermione Granger. He never expected to feel this much at peace. There were no insults being thrown back and forth between them, and – most importantly – she wasn't running away.

Hermione stood there, pulling back to look at him closely. There was a tinge of sadness still present in those beautiful eyes, but the pain she'd seen before was replaced with...a quiet joy. She never moved her hands, watching him breathe, and for a brief second she felt a sense of peace. But the sensible side of her knew they had to stop this – if only for the fact she had somewhere to be.

"Malfoy, I have to leave." She looked up at him again, smiling sheepishly. She knew that he was aroused. From the increased pace of his breathing to the fact she could feel something floating under the water, very close to her thigh.

He snapped out of his daydream, his eyes beginning to pool with sadness again. Draco managed to pull away from her, immediately feeling the loss of her touch. "Yes. You had better go. Even I know that at least one of the Weasleys is going to get suspicious if you're running too late."

She frowned, her brow furrowing as she watched him treading water a few feet away. "Okay...well, you'll be here when I return the first of the week, correct?"

Malfoy's response was to smirk lightly. "And how, exactly, am I supposed to do that?"

"The cloak for one, Malfoy. You can even sleep in my room. No one will go in there. Come on, let's get out of here and I'll get you a few things."

Now Draco smirked outright. "Like food?"

Hermione laughed aloud. Men. "Yes, like food, and a few other things that you just might find some use for."

Intrigued, Draco pulled himself up out of the bath and wrapped a towel tightly around his waist. He followed her back to her room where she performed a drying spell on them both. His eyes followed her movements as she pulled on a baby blue cashmere sweater and jeans. "What am I supposed to wear, Granger?"

Hermione chuckled again, reaching into the bag she had earlier. She pulled out Neville's spare cloark, a pair of pants, and a warm sweater. "Get dressed, Malfoy. I'm going to find a house elf and procure some food." She left him standing there as she walked into the common room and spoke into the open air. "Dobby. Dobby!"

Pop! Right before her appeared the Malfoy's former house elf. "Yes, Miss?"

"Dobby, I need you to do something for me. Tonight, at seven o'clock, and tomorrow at seven in the morning, half past noon, and seven in the evening again, I need you to bring food and drink and leave it on my dresser in my bedroom. Do NOT leave it in the common room. Is this possible?"

The more than eager elf nodded. "Yes, Miss. Dobby will do anything to help the friend of Harry Potter, Miss. Is there anything else you'd be needing, Miss?"

"No. Thank you, Dobby. Oh, I almost forgot. You can tell no one that you are doing this, Dobby. Not even McGonagall. Am I understood?" She felt she was speaking to a small child for a moment in time.

"Yes, Miss. Dobby will do this for young Miss."

Hermione smiled and nodded. With another loud pop the house elf was gone. She returned to her room and told Malfoy what she had arranged, so he would know when to wear the cloak. "Come here, Malfoy. I have something to show you."

Malfoy, now fully dressed, moved to Hermione's side as she unrolled a yellowing piece of parchment. He watched closely, his eyes widening as she touched her wand to it and spoke.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"What in Merlin's name is that thing?"

Pointing to the little blips moving around on the parchment, she explained to Draco the intricacies of the Marauder's Map. Harry left it behind with her, knowing it wouldn't assist him in his search for horcruxes.

"So you're telling me that Lupin...Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, Potter's father and that sniveling Wormtail came up with this? What do you want me to do with it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she rolled it up and handed it over to him. "Keep yourself out of trouble, Malfoy. Is that possible for you to accomplish for a day and a half?"

"For you, Granger, I'll give it a go."

Hermione lowered her eyes shyly. She felt a bit uncomfortable but took a deep breath as she grabbed her bag from the corner. "Are you sure about that? I'll see you Monday morning, then." She gave him an awkward hug then walked into the common room, stopping before the fireplace. With a smile Draco waved goodbye to her as she grabbed a handful of floo powder, flinging it into the flames.

"The Burrow," she said, and was gone in a burst of green flame. Draco turned and closed the door tightly behind him, wanting Monday to be now.


	7. Chapter 7

Sputtering, she brushed herself off as she looked around the Weasley living area. A few things had changed. Mainly there were less knickknacks at floor level, and more as the eye traveled upward. She surmised it was likely in anticipation of the movements of a curious toddler-to-be. She wasn't alone in the room for long. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stumbled upon her on their way into the kitchen from the garden. The older woman smiled in surprise, exclaiming loudly.

"Hermione! How nice it is to see you again, dear. Ronald! Harry! Come inside now. Hermione's here!"

She was engulfed in a huge motherly embrace as she heard the door to her right open and slam shut – four times, at the very least. Three hearts beat faster at the sight of her as she turned around, unbeknownst to either of them. She reached out with open arms, hugging her two best friends in turn. "Harry! Ron! Oh how I've missed you two! Hello Fred; George."

The twins nodded to her in unison. The youngest male of the Weasley clan began to speak. "H-Hermione, h-how are y-you?"

She turned and punched him soundly in his arm. "Oh come off it, Ronald! What are you so nervous about?"

It did not escape either Ginny or George that Harry still had a protective arm around Hermione's waist. George leaned into Fred, whispering softly. "Eh....what does he know about little brother that we don't?"

Fred looked to where his twin was pointing and sighed. "Leave it alone, George. Leave it alone."

"I'm just saying…."

"Leave it."

Noticing that they were being watched, George thought of a way to divert the others' attention. "Oi, we're going to go by the shop. Does anybody need anything? No? Okay, then. Come on, Fred.

"Coming George."

The others watched as the two walked outside and apparated with a loud 'crack!' Hermione pulled Harry's arm from around her waist, not noticing Ginny's expression as the younger witch's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly.

"Ginny? Why don't you take Hermione upstairs so she can get cleaned up? Boys, I need your help in the kitchen. We're going to take all this outside and set everything up in the garden, hopefully before the twins get back. Come on now."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

The older woman reached over and squeezed Hermione's arm. "You know you're always welcome here. You're like another daughter to us."

The young lady in question nodded, forcing a smile as she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

* * *

Several hours later, after much good food and a few too many glasses of butterbeer, Hermione found herself in the awkward position of being bunked with Harry and Ron. Ginny ended up with Fleur, Bill and the baby. It was just like old times. She had been reading a book quietly when she looked up to see Harry coming in.

"Hey 'Mione. How's life been treating you?"

Hermione smiled. She'd missed her best friend dreadfully. Long ago she'd accustomed herself to associating the name Harry Potter with danger, adventure, and oddly enough a strange sense of belonging. She reached out and patted the space next to her on the mattress. "Have a seat, Harry. I'm fine. The question is: How are you?"

Harry sat down slowly, pulled off his glasses and ran one hand through his already wayward brown hair. "Well, as best as could be expected, I suppose. We've been gone so long, and found absolutely nothing. And Ron's been talking about you non=stop, which would make it hard for pretty much anyone to try and concentrate. So we decided to come back to the Burrow and recharge for a few days." He stopped and looked at her closely. "Hermione, are you sure you're all right?" He watched as his best female friend of six years sat there with a faraway look in her eyes. He reached out and touched her on the arm, bringing her to the present. "Hermione...what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Harry. I just don't know anymore. I've had all this time to think and sort things out with you and Ron being away and all and.... I...I just don't think that I feel the same things for Ron that he feels for me. At least, not in the same way. I care about Ron...." She stopped, letting her voice trail off.

Harry would have been lying - if someone asked him right then - if he'd said that his heart didn't soar at her words. But he was Ron's best friend, and he still had to remember what Ron's feelings were. Even so, the words tumbled out a little too quickly as he spoke. "Come on, Hermione. I'm sure it's just because you've been away from each other for so long. Sometimes those feelings seem to be gone, but they're not forgotten."

She jumped to her feet; angry. She'd known that Harry would be this way, and it was almost as bad as if he hadn't paid attention to her at all. "Dammit Harry, pay attention! You're not really listening to me! I am now, nor have I ever been, in love with Ronald Weasley." As soon as the words left her lips, she sensed she was in trouble. One look at where Harry's gaze was focused and her eyes widened. Hermione's mouth dropped open as she turned toward the door.

Standing there in the doorway was said Ronald Weasley, with his sister standing right behind him – her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Her brother had tears in his eyes, his fist clenching and unclenching at his sides. He began to speak in a low and cold tone that Hermione had never heard him use before. "So, that's how it is, then?" Ron turned around and bounded down the stairs. Hermione began to go after him as Harry called out to her.

"Hermione…"

"Don't. Don't you dare."

Hermione stopped in her tracks when she heard the anger in Ginny's voice. She watched as Harry spoke cautiously to his girlfriend. "Ginny, don't; now isn't the time."

"Ginny?" Hermione began. The redhead spun and got right up in Hermione's face.

"What Hermione? He wasn't good enough for you? What is it about you that strings so many guys along, eh?"

The color drained from Hermione's features. She'd never seen her friend like this and just shook her head back and forth, unable to respond.

"What, you don't know? Maybe Harry will tell you; won't you love?"

Harry spoke with a warning in his voice. "Ginny...."

Ginny turned her face toward Harry, acid in her words. "What, Harry? It's written all over your face! It's in every movemnet you make when you're around her!"

Hermione was utterly confused at that point as to what Ginny was trying to get at. She spoke to Harry, her voice careful and quiet. "Harry, what is she talking about?"

Harry sat back down on the bed, his head in his hands. "I...I...."

Ginny's exasperation finally broke. "He's in love with you, Hermione! He's always been in love with you! Do you have any idea how it feels to be second best to the Great Hermione Granger? It wasn't enough for my brother to fall in love with you, but you managed to wrap Harry, my boyfriend, around your finger, too!" With that the younger girl stormed out of the room and slammed the door of her own bedroom behind her. Hermione was dumbfounded.

"Hermione?"

"Harry, I can't deal with this right now!"

She ran. Ran down the stairs and out past the garden; tears streaming down her cheeks. _Harry, in love with me? _ She'd known for a long time that Ron had strong feelings for her. Feelings that over time she realized that she didn't reciprocate. But now her best friend, too? She was so distraught that she didn't notice

now her best friend, too? She was so distraught that she didn't notice the twins, who had just apparated back to the Burrow from Diagon Alley. George called out to her.

"Hermione?"

His twin grabbed his arm, which he roughly shook off. "George...."

"Piss off, Fred!"

George Weasley turned and went after the crying witch. He finally caught up with her, leaning against an old oak tree. "Hey, Hermione. Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up, wiping her eyes the best she could. She smiled up into the face of one of the Weasley twins. "Merlin, I wish everyone would stop asking me that! Which one?"

He smiled, squatting down to look at her face. "I'm George, okay? What's wrong, Granger? You nearly knocked Fred and me off our rockers when you sprinted past us back there."

She took a deep breath and began to tell him what happened. George had always been a good listener, and it felt very easy to talk to him about anything. When she finished her quick tale, George smiled warmly at her, reaching out and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Can't say that I blame them, really. Might as well throw me in with that sodding lot."

"What?" _Did I really just hear that? No; I must be going crazy._

As if reading her mind, he laughed aloud as he responded. "No, you're not crazy, 'Mione. I've been watching you closely since fourth year. You've blossomed right before our very eyes, really. But I always kept my mouth shut out of respect for my younger brother. Ron's a git sometimes, but I understand how he feels. Sorry....I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Th-that's okay. Um…I-I need some time to think; to absorb all of this."

George extended his hand, pulling her up to a standing position. He leaned over and kissed her hand lightly. "It's okay, Hermione. I understand. Take all the time that you need."

Less than an hour later, after giving her apologies to the Weasley clan, she went upstairs to speak in private with Harry before she left. "Harry?"

He was still on the bed, staring quietly out the window. He didn't respond to her verbally, only reached up and touched the hand that she'd placed on his shoulder.

"Harry, I'm going to go back to school now. But before I go, I have to ask you something."

He turned to look at her then. His eyes were rimmed with red where he'd obviously been crying. Harry smiled softly, waiting for her to continue.

"Are you really in love with me, Harry?"

He stood up, wrapping her in a light embrace and kissing her on the forehead, just as he'd done since the beginning of their fifth year at Hogwarts – whenever anything had seriously troubled her. "As long as I can remember, Hermione, yes. But as time wore on, I didn't think you'd even give me the chance."

She nodded, hugging him in return, the pulled herself free. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you for being honest with me." She nodded, squeezing him once before she waved softly and turned toward the door.

He nodded, and then smiled sadly as he watched her walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yes, this is a short chappie! But worry not. I'm still going through and editing some of the silliness that got this thing so many reviews to begin with, but making it slightly more plausible to deal with. Please hit the little button at the bottom an tell me how I'm doing this time around. Toodles! - M.**_

* * *

Her head was aching. She'd apparated outside of Hogwarts, and was standing there in the cold – staring at the ancient castle she'd called home for seven years. She'd laughed there, cried there, and apparently – unknowingly – she'd been loved there. Slowly she walked up the path, past Hagrid's hut and into the courtyard just outside of the Great Hall.

Never in her life had Hermione been so confused. She'd thought that she was crazy when she went home and had thoughts of Ronald Weasley steadily streaming through her head – unable to tell what she really thought of him. She slowed her pace, not willing to let everything seep in....just yet. There were still too many questions and most of them remained, at this point, unanswered.

"Flubberpus."

She walked into the common room, right past Neville and Luna - who were sitting there snogging on the couch - and into her bedroom. She leaned gratefully against her bedroom door as it shut behind her.

"Colloportus."

The door clicked shut as it was locked magically.

"Silencio."

She waited a few seconds for the spell to take effect, then looked around the room cautiously.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, are you here?"

Draco smiled as he mischievously pulled the cloak from over his head. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, and had been waiting patiently for dinner to come. It was almost seven o'clock. He frowned slightly, the realization hitting him that she was home early. Something had gone wrong for Hermione to have been back so soon. She hadn't even lasted one day at the Weasel's home.

"What's wrong Granger? You had a bad time; it's written all over your face."

Hermione fought the urge to run over to him and cry in his warm embrace. A memory was stuck in the back of her mind. It was just there, at the edge of her mind, and had been fighting all evening to come to the forefront.

"Draco, I have to ask you something. I would appreciate it if you could tell me the truth, please."

His face became markedly more serious as he wondered what in the world could have bothered the young witch so much that she would assume he would automatically lie to her outright. _Okay, that was stupid. You've spent the last six years lying to her. Why would now be any different? _ He managed to make his head nod as he thought about it.

"Good. Now, tell me why you kissed me, a year ago, on the Hogwarts' Express?"

Malfoy blinked. He actually felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks as he remember that day. He had shown extreme bias toward muggle-borns back then – a practice he'd since done away with. Truth be told, he was now embarrassed at his past actions. "Well, I...."

"The truth, Malfoy; out with it!" she snapped, showing her impatience.

He looked down, and when he raised his eyes again, there were tears sparkling in them. Hermione never thought she would see the cold, unaffected Draco Malfoy cry. "Because you looked like an angel, Granger. You were fast asleep and you looked just like an angel. I don't know why I did it. I had come into the compartment with the full intention of hexing you. Your two faithful bodyguards were wandering around the train without you, but when I saw you, I just could not. Truth be told, at the time I thought that someone had put me under some kind of spell. Perhaps the Impervius....."

"Oh." She thought about it for a few moments, the silence between them stretching. It certainly explained his initial reaction when she had woken up. Then his subsequent when he realized exactly what it was he had done, and to whom. But even now Hermione recognized that was the day that something had changed in Malfoy. "Draco, that day....your feelings toward me changed, didn't they? You didn't hate me anymore." Hermione sat down quietly on the end of the bed. She began fiddling with the edge of her bed curtains, waiting to see what he would tell her next. Malfoy inched down the bed to be closer to her, taking one hand in his and looking her directly in the eyes.

"I don't know if I ever hated you, Granger. I think I was just projecting everything that I had been taught. Well, that's not exactly true. I know...it sounds stupid. But I was angry that the great Harry Potter didn't even want to try to be friends with me. I guess that anger was carried out on how I was treating you, too." She was nodding...still not saying anything. Draco wasn't used to Hermione Granger being quiet. In fact, it worried him. "Granger, what happened at the Weasley house?"

"Draco, do you have feelings for me?"

He was taken aback at her question, but he knew that he should just risk it and be truthful. "Yes, I suppose that I might."

Exasperated, she turned and raised her voice a little. "You might? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I am most definitely, excruciatingly, in love with you," he replied.

"Great. Just great." Hermione began to talk then. Non-stop, practically. Everything she had been thinking about began to bubble to the surface and tumble out all at once. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or just kick something. "Yes, that's just icing on the cake. First I go and break Ronald's heart only to find out that Harry's in love with me! Then I run away, talk to someone who I think is just a friend and it turns out HE is in love with me, too? And now... the great Draco Malfoy, former king of the Slytherins, is in love with me, too! Great. This just couldn't get any better, could it? Let's take the already difficult life of Hermione Granger one step further and have the entire Hogwarts' Alumni fall for her, shall we? Or, no...no...I've got one even better. Let's see if we can't get Voldemort in on the act!" Hermione threw herself back on the bed and yelled in exasperation.

Draco stood there for a moment before he burst out laughing. Not just laughing, but doubled-over, tear-jerker laughing. He couldn't get enough breath in for a few moments to even begin to make a comment.

"Stop it, Malfoy! This is not funny!" she said, glaring at him.

"I'm…I'm…. S-Sorry…Hermione…but…. It's…it's…. It's about…as comical…as

it could get…." he replied in-between breaths.

"Oh piss off!" Angrily, she began pulling things out of her closet to take a bath and get ready for bed. She wasn't interested in food, or drink, or anything else save bathing and bed. She just hoped that when she woke in the morning, her mind would be a little clearer for her to attempt to function.

Malfoy sat there and put the cloak over his head again. He knew that any moment the house elf would arrive with his dinner. He was still hungry, and he knew better than to try and comfort Hermione one b it – if only for the fear that she might turn around and hex him into oblivion.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione walked into her bedroom; clean and tired. But the warm water had done nothing to calm her chaotic mind. She looked up at Malfoy who was leaning back against the pillows of her bed, obviously full from his late supper.

"So, do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, sure; loads." The words came out dripping with sarcasm. She picked up her wand and with a flick of her wrist managed to dry her hair completely. It sure beat the hell out of trying to towel dry it.

"Um, Granger? Where do you want me to sleep? Out on the couch?"

Hermione sighed. She hadn't thought of that. But obviously that would not work. "No, you can't. When I came in, Neville and Luna were snogging in front of the fire."

"You're kidding! Longbottom and Lovegood! Actually, come to think of it, I couldn't think of a more perfect match."

His comment caused him to be whacked upside the head with a fluffy pillow. It was yielded by a now grinning Hermione Granger. Draco reached out and grabbed the pillow, pulling its owner onto the bed with him.

"That's more like it, Granger. But you still didn't answer my question. Where do you want me to sleep?"

Hermione stilled, taking in slow and steady breaths. She was acutely aware of her sudden proximity to Malfoy. She could feel the hairs on her arms and neck raise with static electricity. She spoke slowly and carefully. "There's plenty of room in here, but not enough to conjure up another bed, Malfoy. So, just stay where you are. I'm sure that we can manage to share...right?"

"Ri-ight."

He drew out the word, almost unable to contain the grin that he was hiding on the inside. Draco let go of Hermione's pillow, turned over, and fluffed up the one he'd already been resting on.

"Um, Malfoy; are you going to sleep in those clothes?"

"Ah, so that's it. You want me, Granger. You know you do. First you talk me into sleeping in your bed, and now you want me to do it in my boxers, eh?"

She huffed as she punched her pillow several times in quick succession. _ I'm never going to get any sleep at this rate._

"Take off the clothes, Malfoy. Not because I have some perverted desire to see your pale, skinny ferret bum, but because you have to wear them again tomorrow. Now please, just shut up and let me go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Malfoy smirked. For the first time in a long while, he actually smirked.

* * *

The next day went fairly smoothly. Hermione went to the Great Hall to eat a quick breakfast, and then spent the majority of the day managing to have polite conversation with Malfoy.

"What are you going to do now, Malfoy? You can't stay with me here forever."

"Why can't I?"

She looked over at him. He was sitting next to her window, reading a book in the fading light of the day. He appeared like any other normal 18 ytear-old student, studying Hermione's Advanced Potions book. She noted that he was hardly recognizable in comparison to his former self. She almost thought that maybe Draco Malfoy had a twin like George and Fred Weasley, and that this was the good twin sitting before her.

_George._ His revelation had floored her. She'd always known that Ron fancied her. And as she thought more about it, the signs had been there with his older brother, too. She just hadn't paid enough attention to figure it out then. How he'd always been pretty protective of her, telling Ronald to sod off

whenever they'd argued. Or how he'd been really quiet around her, as if nervous; always allowing Fred to do the talking. _Come to think of it, that's how Harry's been sometimes, too._ Like the Yule Ball in fourth year. Ever since she'd come down that staircase, Harry had acted like a cat had his tongue whenever she dressed up in the slightest. _Merlin! What am I going to do?_

"Granger…yoo-hoo. Granger! What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just the thought of three suitors at once kind of scares the hell out of me. Oh, do stop laughing Malfoy! You have no idea how I feel!"

He was nodding, with a huge smile on his face that reached his twinkling eyes. Draco was doing his best not to burst out laughing any more than he already had.

"Y-yes, I do! How many years do you think I had to put up with the same? You think it was easy to have all those girls following me around because of Parkinson's nasty little lies?"

Hermione stood there with a furrowed brow. "Wait a second. I thought you liked Pansy Parkinson. Every time I saw the two of you together, snogging was the eventual outcome."

Draco looked down at the book in his lap and spoke matter-of-factly. "That's only because I enjoyed seeing how much you got brassed off about it, Granger."

"So you mean…you've never…?"

He sighed. "No Granger. I've had sex; just not with Parkinson. Believe me, she tried; many times. And she got very angry when I told her to piss off. Rather than everyone look at her like she was a complete idiot – which she was – she decided to make up all those fanciful stories about she and I. Thus, the title of Slytherin Sex God became mine, even though I had done little to earn it."

Hermione was thoughtfully quiet. Draco could imagine just what was going through her poor mind this time. Knowing he wasn't going to get any more reading done, he tossed the book onto the side table and held out his arms. "Come here Hermione."

Her name sounded nice to her as it rolled off his tongue. Reluctantly, she walked over to him. He pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"So, how many…. How many times have you?" Hermione couldn't help herself. She had to know.

Draco looked at her quietly, one hand cupping the side of her head. His fingers were tangled in her hair; his thumb tracing the length of her slender jaw. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Hermione

couldn't stand it any longer.

"What?"

He smiled, speaking to her very lightly. "Nothing Granger. Just admiring the view."

Draco laughed heartily as he watched her flush a shade of crimson he didn't think he'd ever seen before. Her innocence was enchanting; almost intoxicating.

"And to answer your question: once. Fifth year, with a Ravenclaw named Rebecca Thomas."

She suddenly realized how much she was drawn to him; to his predicament. It was no use for her to deny it. Hermione couldn't fathom if it was because of his sudden honesty, or if it was the hint of danger attached to the name Malfoy. There was a slight rush in being this close to him. She hadn't felt this way in…. _Well, in a long time_. Something as simple as sitting in the quiet with Draco Malfoy, looking at each other – it made her feel more alive than she'd felt in ages.

The moment was broken by a knock at the door. Neville's voice came loud and clear through the thick wood. "Hermione? Um, sorry to bother you, but…McGonagall said both the Heads have to be at supper tonight. So, see you downstairs in about an hour, yeah?"

Blowing a raspberry that made her bangs flutter, she extricated herself from that comfortable space, walked over to the door and cracked it open ever-so-slightly. "Yes, Neville. I'll be at supper in an hour."

"'Kay. Thanks."

"Ugh!" The back of her head hit the door with a thunk as it shut. She smiled lightly as she spoke. "Well, there goes our quiet time. I guess I'd better get ready. Not much to it, really; brush of the hair, slip on my robes…."

"Granger?"

"Hmm?" She watched as he rose from the chair, walking toward her. Her back was still on the door as he came and put one arm on each side of her head – his palms lying flat on the ancient wood.

Her heart began to race. She bit her lip, reacting again to every inch of Malfoy's body pressing against her front and the hard, unyielding door at her back. She closed her eyes, breathing in his smell. He had

already begun to show improvement in the two days he'd been there with her.

Her eyes flew open as he engulfed her lips in a warm, sweet kiss. It was something she'd never thought possible coming from him.

"Thank you. I'll still be here when you get back." Draco smirked as he lowered his arms and walked back over to the window. He picked up the potions book and sat back down to read. He knew he'd

hit the mark, and that he'd left and indelible impression.

Hermione cursed inwardly. For once in her life, she hated the fact that she was Head Girl. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her robes, quickly tugging them on. She was mumbling and grumbling as she went – much to the amusement of one platinum-haired former Slytherin."Damned McGonagall…damned Head duties…."

"See you later."

"Wipe the smirk off your face, Malfoy."

He was still grinning deliciously as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the long table. She was in a foul mood and just wanted to get her supper over as quickly as possible so she could get back to her dormitory and perhaps to some unfinished business.

She and Luna were discussing the next exam they were to have in Charms when the doors to the Great Hall opened. Engrossed in conversation as she was, Hermione didn't notice the person who'd entered walk up behind her until they reached down and gave her a gentle embrace.

She turned around and looked into some of the brightest eyes that had ever been seen. Their emerald depths were shining with emotion. _Shit. Now what am I going to do? _She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Hello Harry."

* * *

_**Hello, All. I'm slowly getting back into the writing habit. It's always like this for me in the summertime. So much going on that I don't have time for this most days. But as I have an extra night off, I'm good to go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please, I would like at least a couple of reviews. Thanks. - M.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Whoo-hoo! Just when I thought I had lost everything, I found it again! So, without further ado, I will begin to finish the darned story already._**

**_Take your time, read through it, and please, oh pretty please, push that little button at the bottom of the chappie and review for me?_**

**_Thanks again, and take care. - M._**

* * *

"H-Harry! What are you doing here?" She stood up and returned his earlier embrace with a fierceness she hadn't displayed in quite a while now. It visibly startled Harry as he struggled to keep his footing. In the back of her mind she could hear Malfoy now. _Yeah, what the hell is HE doing here?_

"Hermione," Harry began, "do you think we could talk in private somewhere? Like, your room, maybe?" _Oh no. Hell no._ She hesitated a moment before answering him.

"Um, not right now, Harry. Let me grab a cloak and we can go take a walk out in the courtyard. It's lovely this time of year and only the seventh years are allowed out this late.

Harry smiled at her, his eyes still shining with some untapped emotion. He reached up and touched her on the cheek – a familiar action that had Hermione involuntarily leaning into his touch; savoring the feel of his hand on her skin. But she knew they couldn't stay there that way. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you want to do, then. I will meet you back here. I'd like a chance to talk to Hagrid and McGonagall while I daresay I have the chance."

Hermione nodded and she barely heard him as she scurried out of the Great Hall and took the stairs two at a time to hurry to her dormitory. _What am I going to do? What the hell am I going to do? _ Her mind was racing. _I can't tell Harry about Malfoy being here. He'll just want to kill him! And Draco's pretty much defenseless without a wand. _ "Note to self: Get Malfoy a new wand. Shit!" She stubbed her toe as she kicked the door. "Flubberpus!" _I am going to kill Neville for choosing that password! _

"Malfoy! Malfoy!"

"Back so soon, Granger? You missed me, didn't you?"

Exasperated at her situation, she tore off her robes and slammed them down on the stone floor. She knocked several of her things off their hangers in an attempt to rip her jacket out of her closet. "Oh shut up and get over yourself, you insufferable git!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! What's the matter, Granger? You were all smiles when you left this room and now you come back calling me a git?" Hermione stood still. He was correct. She had no right to take out her problems on him, when he'd been nothing but a gentle and kind and helpful 'and lucious and sinful and...' _Shut up, Hermione. Shut up! _ She took in a deep breath before she began to explain herself in a calmer, cooler voice.

"I apologize, Malfoy. I shouldn't have said that to you. I have a problem that I have to deal with, and I don't want you getting upset about it because there is nothing you can do about it, really. "

He looked at her like she'd gone loopy on bus fumes and responded. "Spit it out, Granger. What are you talking about?"

"Harry is here." She watched his eyes closely and saw a wall build up there, right in front of her. He didn't want to get hurt, and she understood that. But what the hell was she supposed to do? Tell the boy wonder to bugger off when he had been her best friend, through thick and thin, for six solid years previous?

"Fine. I'll leave so you two can be alone," he said in a cold voice. Malfoy began to walk toward the door, already pulling his cloak over him. She resisted the urge at first, but her arm shot out and pulled on his.

"No, Draco. You won't. I told him I didn't want him coming back here, to my dormitory. I told him we'd go talk in the courtyard next to the Great Hall. And you're not going anywhere. I expect you to be here when I get back. We've got some errands to run in the morning." Draco stopped himself from pulling the cloak on fully, looking at her inquisitively.

After a few seconds, he acquiesced, sliding it off his shoulders and handing it back to her. "Why, Hermione? Can you tell me why?" It was her turn to look puzzled. "Why what, Malfoy?" she asked. He sighed and continued. "Why do you want me here when you get back?"

Hermione shrugged, one hand already on the door handle to go out. She looked down at her robes, then quickly looked straight at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "I guess I've gotten used to you being here, Draco," she said as she turned and slid the door shut behind her.

As he watched the door close behind her, he began to smile to himself, and whispered to the air around him, "She likes me."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Another chapter, just like that. When she moves, she moves. Happy reading!  
_**

**_Thanks again, and take care. - M._**

* * *

Harry stood at the front of the Great Hall. He had spoken to many of the younger students about the dangers both inside and outside the castle walls, per McGonagall's request. Now he was absentmindedly listening to Hagrid tell him about the newest magical creature the half-giant was currently harboring against everyone else's better judgment. He'd lost Harry's full attention shortly after explaining that taber worms looked like over sized earthworms until they were hungry - when their mouths opened to twenty times their normal size and they could easily eat off your big toe if you weren't careful.

_ Misunderstood creatures my ass._ He had become impatient. Hermione had been gone for more than fifteen minutes. He found himself scanning the throng of students, looking for a honey-haired angel. He spotted her coming toward him and he couldn't help but smile. Harry's very soul warmed at the sight of her. It always had. He'd just never let himself embrace his feelings for her; until now. "Hermione." Harry said her name as if he hadn't seen her in a lifetime. Hermione smiled shyly at him. How he loved it when she smiled.

He held out his arm, offering it to her. She slipped hers into the crook of his stronger one, noting how it fit; perfectly. Hermione already knew that soon, she was going to be one of the most confused young women in the muggle and wizarding worlds alike. She was already beginning to see the differences how she, herself, was when she was around Harry versus when she was near Malfoy.

When she was with Malfoy, it was excitement and desire; the temptation of something new. There was also an undeniable attraction that hung there between them. Sometimes, she felt more motherly toward him, especially now - when he needed her protection. With Harry, she noticed a nervousness in the pit of her stomach. He hand been gentle and kind to her since they were eleven years old. She'd always cared for him, and they had an established friendship that she knew she could always count on; one that made her feel forever safe and warm.

And it was clear that both of them had feelings for her. She'd daresay that each in his own way loved her. She knew that. She could feel it radiating from Harry now, with the way that he was barely touching her arm. His eyes shone with emotion that she now recognized as she carefully lowered her own.

Malfoy had been watching her for so long. He knew her every move, want, desire. He was being searched for by Aurors and Deatheaters alike, yet risked his own life to protect hers at all costs.

"Sixpence for your thoughts, Hermione," Harry said softly. Looking around her, she realized they had already reached the courtyard. She shivered at the chill in the air, causing Harry to put his arms snugly around her - allowing her to lean against his warm chest. "Hmm. I like that," she said aloud, to her own surprise. Harry smiled at her words. He leaned down to rest his chin on the soft waves of her hair, breathing in the clean scent of whatever shampoo she'd been using.

"Harry?" she said.

"Yes, 'Mione?" he responded.

"When did you realize that you loved me?" She spun around to look at him then, a sad smile on her face. Harry reached out and wiped a tear that had spilled out from her now glistening eyes. His hand moved to her chin, lifting her face up so she would look straight into his gaze.

"Third year, when you decked that Slytherin ferret. I realized you were destined to be an awesome witch. One that showed no fear."

"Looks can be deceiving, Harry," she chuckled. "I'm frightened all the time."

Harry placed a finger to her lips, cutting her off. "Shh... Let me finish. Fourth year, at the Yule Ball. Sure, I had a tremendous crush on Cho Chang. But when you came down those stairs, it would have taken a complete dolt not to see how beautiful you were. Fifth year, you fought with more bravery and wit than anyone I have ever seen down at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione, you could have died! But you were always there. Right with me. And last year wasn't any better..."

"But Harry, what about Ginny? You told her you felt you were 'home' when you were with her. Then you broke it off to go search for horcruxes! What gives, Harry? Was it all just an excuse?" she said, a little louder than she'd intended.

He let go of her with a sigh, sitting down on the cold stone bench beneath an old tree covered with Wisteria vines. He'd know that she wouldn't easily believe in the depth of his feelings for her. But he'd come to Hogwarts to at least have his say, before it was too late for them. "I do feel at home when I 'm with Ginny. But after a while, I realized that I feel at home EVERY time I'm in the Burrow, Hermione. The Weasleys have been the home and the family that I never had. But Ginny said one thing right yesterday. I do care for her, but it doesn't change my feelings for you. It never has." Harry shifted slightly on the bench, holding out a hand to her. "She was right about something else, too. She doesn't deserve to be second best. So I let her go."

"Oh." Hermione stepped over to the bench and took his hand as she sat down on its cold surface next to Harry 'the-boy-who-lived' Potter. She thought about their first train ride. It was so long ago, when and eleven year-old Harry Potter had introduced himself to one Hermione Granger. She'd known there was something special about him. Something that had absolutely nothing to do with that famous scar of his.

"Hermione, please tell me you're okay with this? Please tell me what you're thinking?" He looked down at his shoes. "It's Ron, isn't it?"

She giggled._ If he only knew._ It had been so long since Harry had heard that lilting laugh. She scratched the side of her nose and rolled her eyes...just like she always did. "No, Harry. It actually isn't. You two aren't the only ones who've professed their 'undying love' for me recently."

"What? Who? When? Where?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and sighed, the absurdity of her current situation hitting her. This was Harry; her best friend. She should be able to tell him anything, right? Well, here goes, she thought. "Try George." Harry looked like someone had smacked him upside his noggin' with a brick.

"Ex-Excuse me? George. George Weasley?"

"Yes, Harry. George Weasley," she said with a quiet smile.

"Whoa." Harry couldn't believe it. He'd felt guilty all this time, harboring feelings for the young woman his best mate had also been in love with all these years. And now, on the eve of a war that was coming fast, to find out there were others who had fallen for her, too? His time was too short. Harry knew he had to leave again. His mission still was not complete. But he wasn't going to leave Hermione behind this time. Not ever again. "Hermione," he began. "What do you want me to do?"

She pulled her hair back from her face, holding it in one hand. "Everything. Nothing. I don't know, Harry! Merlin! I am seventeen years of age. I have an education to finish. And dammit, so do you!" She began to cry again. It was slowly breaking Harry in two. He knew that he'd have to leave, but he didn't wish to leave it like this between them.

He leaned over and kissed her, tasting the saltiness of her tears as they continued to flow, unchecked. Harry pulled Hermione to his chest, holding her like a precious gift he could never part with. "Don't cry, 'Mione. Everything will be fine. I won't let you go."

Hermione choked back a sob with a bitter laugh that conveyed all of the irony she felt. Six bloody years - wasted. All because of Harry's chivalrous attitude toward his best mate. And now there's Malfoy to complicate things, she thought. "See, that's just it, Harry. You have to. If you don't finish what you've started then we're all just as good as dead. I know you didn't want this, but like it or not, Harry, you're the only one left that can truly stand between us and Voldemort."

"I can't Hermione. I won't," he said. "I've waited too long for you to give you up now."

"Harry. Harry, look at me." There she was again, his shining angel. The warmth and understanding he saw in her eyes were something he knew he was not likely to ever find again. Hermione took his hands in her own, placing one above her heart and the other above his own. She pressed first on her chest as she spoke, then repeated the gesture on his. "You're always here, Harry. And I'm always in there. Have faith, Harry. If fate meant for us to be together, then it will happen with time."

"So you're willing to give me a chance?" he asked, unable to hide the hope in his voice.

"Mm-hmm," she said as she rested her head against his chest, forgetting about everything going on around them. Hermione knew it wasn't much, but it was all that she could give him, for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry looked down on Hermione's sleeping form. Poor thing was exhausted. She had fallen asleep, right there in his arms. But it had become increasingly colder; enough that he could see their breath as it was expelled into the frost air. "Hermione, come on. You've got to wake up and go inside now," he said softly.

He watched as she stretched wide and yawned. Her eyes held the tiniest bit of sleepiness and it made him want to know what it would be like to wake up next to her. REALLY wake up next to her.

"Hallo Harry. Merlin, what time is it?" Harry looked down at his watch and winced. It had gotten pretty late. "It's almost eleven," he replied.

Hermione jumped up in fright. She began to pull Harry back into the school with a sense of urgency. "Sorry, Harry, but the doors automatically lock at eleven! Anyone still outside their dormitory is left outside until morning. I've got to go!" She began running down the hallway, then screeched to a stop as she turned around for one last question. "Oi! Harry? When do you leave?"

"I'll be here until Wednesday, 'Mione."

"Okay. I'll see you on Tuesday. I've much to do tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Harry smile broadly as he walked out the front doors of Hogwarts' Castle. He felt more alive in that moment than he had ever thought possible.

Hermione stood in front of the portrait, furiously calming her racing heart. The mother of the little boy came out to accept her password. "Hurry up childe," she chided Hermione. "The clock is about to chime." Hermione grimaced. "Oh all right. It's Flubberpus." The woman nodded. "Thank you," she said, and the door swung open. Neville and Luna were once again sitting on the couch by the fire, but for once they had their books open and were not snogging. They were actually studying. In the distance she heard the clock chime and knew that Luna would indeed be their guest for the night.

"Well, I guess you'll be here all night then?" she asked of no one in particular. "I'll just head on to my room." As she began to move, Neville looked up guiltily. "No Hermione, you stay here. We'll head in."

Hermione smiled graciously. "Thanks, Neville, but I'd rather not. I'd just like a hot bath and to go to sleep. See you in the morning." She waved goodnight at them to the sounds of Luna's airy voice wishing her pleasant dreams.

Closing the door quietly behind her, she saw Malfoy sitting there, asleep in the chair by the window. He'd been waiting for her. An ache touched her heart as she carefully placed a thin blanket on top of him. Hermione tiptoed over to her closet, pulling out a fresh towel and her toiletries. She took one more quick look at him and then went into the bath to draw a pull of warm, scented water.

Draco woke to the sound of water running. He looked down to see that he was covered in a blanket he'd not put there himself. She must have come in whilst I dozed off, he thought. He rose and stretched, feeling the achiness of his muscles from falling asleep in a relatively uncomfortable position. Draco walked into the bath and saw her there, with her eyes closed. She was humming some new muggle tune to herself, oblivious for the moment of his presence. He walked over to the edge of the water, kneeling beside it.

Hermione opened her eyes, and saw Draco there, studying her. She straightened up a bit, taken by the sadness she saw in his eyes. He must not realize he's showing it. Again, she felt a pang in her heart. "Malfoy, why don't you come on in?"

Her request jolted him; he was taken aback by it. This wasn't the shy, bookish Granger he was used to. Maybe being nice to her instead of insulting her constantly had taken its toll. Slowly and carefully, he removed every stitch of clothing save his undergarments. Draco climbed softly into the warm water, feeling that the tension in him should have been washed away. But curiously, he found it was not. It dawned on him that he'd fallen hard for this muggle-born witch, and it might near drive him crazy.

Hermione leaned back with patience, watching him inch his way over to her. The closer he got, the more goosebumps appeared on her skin. _ I must be crazy_, she thought. _ Not half an __hour ago I'm telling Harry I would give him a chance. Now I'm naked, in a bath, with Draco Malfoy!_ As he neared her she stamped down the little voice inside her. She couldn't help it. All she wanted was to comfort him, right then and there. She was tired of seeing the pain in him; the fear and the sadness.

If nothing else, she was going to give him something that would allow him a little bit of happiness in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

His own sharp intake of breath was indicative of his own surprise. Malfoy reached out and pulled her closer to him, finding she was completely devoid of clothing. As she neared him he could see the outline of her breasts, floating in the water, and as he moved his hand to her waist, found no knickers present. Draco growled low in his throat as Hermione reached up and pulled him into a kiss. His hand tangled in her wet tresses, holding her snugly at the back of her head. He wanted her then; mind, body and soul. "Hermione, are you certain of what you're doing?"

She hesitated, then. For so long she had promised herself not to do anything rash, and especially nothing of this sort with a person she did not love. _Wait a second,_ she thought. _Am I falling in love with _the_ Draco Malfoy?_ She shook herself once, twice, to make sure she was awake. Yes, sure enough, she was standing naked in front of the young blond wizard. The one thing she wanted more than anything at that moment was to feel him all around her. It was like an itching sensation that she just couldn't scratch on her own. And as she looked up into his stormy eyes, she knew that he felt it, too. But the sadness was still there; and she wanted that sadness to go away.

"Yes, Draco. I am sure."

He could not hold back any longer. He took his time with her, at first. But soon after he had ducked in to taste her, he realized that everything about her was ready to receive him. "Hermione," he said, hesitating. "There are two ways we can do this..."

"Just do it, Draco," she responded, breathlessly. There was a gentle pleading in her voice that made his decision for him. Malfoy positioned himself in front of her, taking a brief moment to look at her; to take it all in. They were leaning against the far corner of the bath - her skin lightly flushed from more than just the warm water. Her hair, once up in a tight bun, had now come down; wet tendrils of it falling loose and framing her face and neck.

He put one hand on her shoulder, using the other to lift her. Pain was fleeting for Hermione. She quickly adjusted and accustomed herself to the feel of him. It was hard for her to concentrate. Nay, to breathe, as she tried to keep up with everything she was feeling in their little race. She soon got what she wanted, their release coming in tandem. Hermione opened her eyes and was greeted by his smiling face. Draco was covered in a sheen of sweat; most of it being washed away by the softly lapping waters around them.

But the thing that caught her attention then was the look in his eyes. They shone with such happiness. Draco had never felt like this before - never in his entire life. He had an inkling in that moment of what he'd been missing. And in thinking on the past, his eyes became misty at the memory of how poorly he'd actually treated Hermione Granger, and how now, leaning back into the water there before him, she had given him the best and most precious thing he had ever received.

Draco slowly sat down on the step beside her. Hermione moved to sit on his lap, almost straddling him. She embraced him, putting his head to her chest and holding on tightly as he let his walls fall down and softly cried. I've never seen Malfoy like this, she thought. "Shhh... Draco, what's wrong?"

He lifted his head a bit. She saw the broadening smile on his face, his eyes still shining with unshed tears. He spoke, laughing happily. "Not a thing, Hermione Granger. Not a thing." Malfoy picked her up and swung her around, playfully tossing the both of them underwater. They came up laughing and began to wash.

Together they walked up the steps back to the dormitory. "Draco, would you hold me? We really need some sleep." Hermione yawned and stretched out on the bed. She held out her hand for a now smiling Malfoy to lie down beside her. Draco nodded, thinking that she reminded him of a cat, all lithe and stretching like that.

As she fell asleep, he thought that the young woman lying in his arms was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever known. It wasn't just for her physical attributes, but the fact that she had been able to freely let go of the past and treat him better than he had ever done to her. Probably better than he ever deserved. As he, too, succumbed to slumber, he had the fleeting thought that this was the first time he had ever really known peace.


	14. Chapter 14

Monday morning came and went. Neither Hermione nor Draco rose to meet it. At about noon, Hermione stretched - opening one eye and then the other. "Merlin, that smarts," she said to no one in particular. There was an ache between her legs and she smiled, remembering what had put it there.

"What? Oh, good morning," Draco said quietly, watching her. Hermione rose up on one elbow, looking down at him as she traced his stomach with a finger. She glanced over Draco's shoulder and noted the time on her muggle timepiece - causing her to groan aloud. "Ugh. Good afternoon, you mean," she responded sullenly. "I've missed Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. Damn it."

"Well, there's really no point in going to the rest, then," Draco said as he smiled, reaching up to touch her lightly on the face. "I'm sure we could think of something else to fill up the time with. Especially if you keep-that-up."

Hermione looked down, removing her hand as if she'd been burned. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered.

"Hey, Hermione, no. Hey...it's all right." She sighed as Draco lifted her effortlessly and set her atop of him. She couldn't possibly look anywhere else other than his face.

"I'm fine, Draco. Really. But we've got to get moving. We're wasting the day away and we have far too much to do."

"What do you mean?" he asked as she kissed him quickly then jumped off the bed. She could feel his gaze lingering on her naked form as she pulled some undergarments from her drawer. She decided on nice, white and innocent looking ones. There was no need for her to excite Draco any further this morning. "We've got to find you a wand, Draco. I won't feel comfortable leaving you here alone without one - with a war coming on and you have to defend yourself and..." Her words trailed off.

The seriousness of her voice made him cease his daydreaming. She was right. He couldn't stay in Hogwarts' with her forever. There were other things he could be doing to help out the good witches and wizards who were rising up to fight Voldemort and the Deatheaters. He knew many of their routines and hideaways, and with his invisibility cloak, he would be able to approach them in stealth.

"Just how do you expect to do that, Granger? I cannot just walk into Diagon Alley. Everyone there will know me."

Hermione sighed as she pulled a light blue cotton shirt over her head. "Yes," she said, getting both arms through. "you can. As you so wonderfully showed me, you have that nice little cloak to help us. And Ollivander's nephew is an oblivious sort of chap. He wouldn't know you from a muggle. Here...take these." She threw him an old set of pants and one of her own baggy shirts. They didn't fit him perfectly, but they would just have to do. She looked at him thoughtfully, remembering that they were Harry's things he had left with her once while in the Burrow. Somehow they'd ended up in her trunk on the way to Hogwarts'. "Come on, Draco. We have to be back before dark."

Hermione hated flying. But she knew that to get to London they could not and should not take the train. Someone would surely notice. So they walked in silence to Hogsmeade, where they stopped outside of the Shrieking Shack once again. Draco reached into his robe and grabbed a broom they'd snatched out a closet near the Quidditch field. She didn't feel guilty, really, seeing as all practices had been stopped by McGonagall until further notice. Here goes nothing, she thought.

She settled near the front of the broom, feeling Draco's arm come snugly around her waist. He squeezed her protectively. "Relax, Hermione. I know what I'm doing." And for the first time ona broom, she finally understood what everyone else had been talking about. As they flew high into the chilly air, she could feel the freedom brought with the wind whipping through her hair. "Just don't look down," he whispered in her ear. She didn't. She could see why Draco and Harry alike lived to be flying on their brooms - any chance they could get.

Having gone through the Leaky Cauldron to the alleyway out back, Hermione used her wand to carefully tap the familiar bricks. They made not a sound as they walked to the other end of the street to Olivander's Wands shop. When they finally got inside, Draco quickly removed his cloak before the old man's nephew came into view.

"Well, Hallo thar. How can I be helping ya today?" Draco smiled. He could tell that the poor bloke didn't want to be there, and that he probably had little or no clue as to what he was really doing there in the first place. He almost spoke before Hermione cut him off.

"Um, yes. We're here to pick out a wand for my cousin. He was in school, and got in an unfortunate tussle, and his wand broke clear in half! Times like these, no self-respecting wizard goes around without a wand, now does he?" She looked at Draco, and kicked him in the shin as he rolled his eyes, ever so slightly. She winked conspiratorially as he grimaced in response and tried to keep a straight face through the pain.

The shopkeeper was predictably oblivious all right. "Okay, well, let's see. How about this one?" Draco opened the box presented to him and fingered a long mahogany wand. But the minute he picked it up, sparks flew - lighting some of the tossed about papers. He shook his head at the nephew, who was scratching his own head. "Nope, I guess not, then. Hmm...try this one."

They repeated the process at least fifteen times. Hermione had been right. The man definitely was no where near as observant as his uncle had been. Finally, as he was beginning to get truly frustrated, the man produces his last hope for success. Draco opened the box slowly; carefully. The wand therein was much different from the others. Where every previous one had been fashioned of some dark variety of wood, this one was not. It was so light it was almost light. Beech, perhaps? And it was covered in two or three darker nobs. As he lifted it with his hand, he knew it was the one.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said, loud and clear. The shopkeeper himself began to float in the air, and Hermione smiled. "We'll take it," she said, paying for the wand. Draco quickly put the cloak back on while the other man was distracted. It was really good timing, for as soon as they walked outside the shop, he spotted Harry Potter roaming the streets toward them.

"Hermione," he whispered beside her. "Trouble, eleven o'clock." Hermione heard him and looked up to see what Draco was looking toward. Too late.


	15. Chapter 15

As she raised her eyes in the direction he had indicated, she saw Harry look up, to. He smiled as he cut through a small throng of people to get to her.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he said, unable to mask the joy in his voice.

"Just wandering around, looking for a few things. I didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade." She could feel Draco pressing up against her back, letting her know that he was still there. She reached behind her, pushing him backwards a little as she saw Harry reach out to hug her.

Harry picked her up off her feet into a bear hug. The breath flew out of her and only returned when he set her back down again. "Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron. I need to use the facilities, Harry." Looking at her oddly, he nodded and walked beside her as they made their way to the inn. "We'll be right back."

"Who's we?" he asked, confused. Hermione grimaced inwardly at her slip-up. She faked a giggle.

"Oh, nobody really. Just me, myself and I." Thankfully, Harry laughed at her joke and smiled warmly as she climbed up the stairs to the ladies' room. Hermione entered the bathroom, checking to make sure that they were alone and she closed the door behind them. "Colloportus." Draco angrily pulled off the cloak and spoke in a low voice. "What in Merlin was that all about?"

Hermione closed her eyes as she spoke, keeping her voice contained to the barest of whispers. "I don't know, Malfoy. I couldn't begin to explain it if I tried. I told you that Harry is in love with me. And he's been my best friend since I started at Hogwarts'. Do you really think that avoiding him would have been the answer?"

Draco turned and leaned his back against the rickety old wall behind him. He knew that she was right. "Yes, I suppose that it wouldn't be. Then he would definitely be suspicious of your behavior, if he isn't already. The last thing I need right now is a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

Hermione stood up and placed a hand gently against his cheek. She looked into his eyes as she spoke. "I will do everything within my power to prevent that, Draco. There is a good man standing here in front of me. I believe that. He's always been there, apparently, hidden beneath the surface. I truly think the best thing that ever happened to you is when Snape sent you away."

Draco smiled wearily at the thought. He would always be running. But at least now he had something he could be running to. He leaned down and kissed her soundly, letting her feel it all the way to her toes. "Okay then. I don't care how many people are in love with you. I got to your first. So that makes you mine. It would be good for you to remember that. Now let's go before Potter begins to worry about you."

She nodded, slightly unnerved at his sudden display of possessive behavior. But she shook it off as he put his cloak back on. Soon they were on their way back down the stairs.

Harry was standing there, waiting for her with an expectant look on his face. He smiled warmly as he saw her enter the room again. The familiar pangs hit his heart as she smiled back at him in return. It just seemed to come so naturally with her. He realized that he loved her so much it might actually hurt. When Hermione sat down at a table, he sat across from her, placing his hand atop hers. "I got you something, 'Mione."

"Hmm?" she asked, momentarily distracted from her current situation. Harry whipped out a small box and placed it in her palm. As she opened it, Hermione spied a tiny little unicorn on a chain, with a small red stone at the tip of its horn. Her eyes began to prickle as she pulled out the delicate chain; her hands shaking as she lifted it into the air. "Oh, Harry. It's beautiful!"

Her reached around to put it around her neck, smiling as he admired its beauty mingled with her own. "Just like you, 'Mione."

He didn't want it to, but Draco felt the familiar twinges of emotion that made him think of how he reacted before around Potter - as a complete and utter git. The feeling of loathing that he had always felt for the boy-who-lived was sitting there; just beneath the surface. It made him want to wipe that silly, lovesick smile off of Harry's pale face. Draco knew that he couldn't say or do anything without revealing himself. Then all hell would break loose, and Hermione would never trust him again. So he kept his mouth shut, cursing inwardly that he knew exactly what he would do with that damned necklace when they got back to the castle.

Hermione felt uncomfortable suddenly. And that was an understatement. She knew what Draco was probably thinking from underneath his cloak. She could feel his displeasure radiating from him, even as she smiled broadly at Harry to let him know how much she appreciated the gesture. She looked at her watch. It was getting late and she still needed to take Draco a few places before the could go back to the castle.

"Harry, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really need to get moving. There are a few things I need to pick up in London that I cannot purchase here before I can go back to school." She smiled at him, not letting on that he was an obstacle to her.

"It's all right, Hermione. See you the Great Hall for dinner, then? McGonagall invited me."

She nodded at him, knowing that she would hear Draco mumbling and grumbling the entire way there. "Yes, Harry. I will see you at dinner."

As they were readying to leave, she looked back to where he sat and waved, almost causing Draco to run right into her. With a silent curse on her lips, she walked out into the damp air that was London during the rainy season; which everyone knew was pretty much all the time during this time of year. "Draco, you can come out now. I seriously doubt that anyone would recognize you so far from home."

He pulled off the cloak and wrapped it loosely about his arm. "And where, pray tell, is it that we are going?"

Moments later, he felt ready to curse. "The Gap? I hate the Gap."

She stopped and rolled her eyes at him. "Your opinion is duly noted. However, I have a credit card for the Gap. My parents gave it to me. And you need clothes. Good ones, so unless you're going to make a side trip to Gringott's and withdraw some gold from the Malfoy family account, I wouldn't be complaining so much." From the look on Draco's face she realized he was going to keep mum from then on about whether or not he liked this or that.

As they entered the store his face lightened a bit as he realized it wouldn't be too horrid. Draco picked up a white and blue striped dress shirt and held it before him. "Preppy muggle, anyone?" Hermione laughed aloud. She figured that to anyone on the outside, they looked like your typical young couple, out on a shopping trip. As she looked around the store, she thought how normal life had been before she'd gotten her first owl from Hogwarts'. Some days she would give anything to be that ignorantly safe again.

His arms full, Draco let Hermione push him lightheartedly into one of the dressing rooms. "Now don't forget to let me see what they look like," she chided. Outfit after outfit that he put on looked good on him. He had to admit, he never thought the bookworm would have a flair for fashion. Even if it did entail running around looking like a muggle teenager. "Do you like, madam?" Hermione took him in. All of him. He was dressed in a royal blue polo shirt with a white interior collar. The jeans he had on fit him to a 't'. They accentuated his muscular thighs and the length of him as a whole.

"Yes," she began. "I like."

Draco noticed the cloudy look to her gaze and the huskiness in her voice. "Guess it's time to return, then." She paid for their purchases and went back to where they had left their broom behind a dumpster; climbing on and flying into the late afternoon sky. The sun was beginning to set and it cast a wonderful orange and pink glow over everything around them.

They barely made it back to Hermione's dormitory when he dropped their bags and lifted her up to kiss her again. All the irritation he'd had at seeing Potter floated away as he felt her lips respond to his. "Draco...hmm..." She forgot what she was going to say as he reached down and began fiddling with the waistband of her trousers. "Draco. Wait. We don't have time for this. _I_ don't have time for this."

Hermione pushed him away reluctantly. "Draco. I have to be downstairs in ten minutes," she said, a tad breathless. "Sure you do," he replied. "Ten minutes is plenty of time." He pulled her into another kiss, almost convincing her.

"NO, Draco. McGonagall's going to transfigure me if I'm not downstairs when she begins her nightly speech. You know how she can get!"

Draco rolled his eyes as he indeed remembered. McGonagall had always been nice enough - never pushing anyone who didn't deserve it. But sometimes she acted like she had a stick planted firmly up her... He let the thought drift off and smiled at her. "I'll be waiting, Hermione."

She stopped and smiled back at him before rushing out the doorway with a swish of her robes. Dinner turned out to be pretty uneventful. Hermione felt lonely as she watched Neville and Luna snuggle next to each other on the bench. She barely managed to touch her food. It was something that did not go unnoticed by Harry, who, up until that point, was sitting between Hagrid and Minerva, discussing what the next step the Order should make. "Excuse me, professors."

McGonagall nodded as she looked to see what Harry had been gazing at. She smiled, having the feeling that something had begun to blossom between two of her favorite students.

"You know, there ARE starving children in China."

Startled, Hermione looked up to see Harry there, staring down at her. "Hi Harry. I think it's Africa now," she said, matter-of-factly.

"What is?"

"Where the children are starving now." He chuckled at her little joke. One of his American friends in primary school had often made the China reference, and it had stuck with him after all of these years. He'd never said it to anyone other than Hermione, because he knew that she was the only one that would get it.

"Are you not hungry, 'Mione? Or is your brain just occupied with other things?" He noted that she was absentmindedly fingering the chain of the necklace he had given her. She stopped and looked at him again. He was obviously concerned, and she didn't really want to worry him. Harry already had enough on his plate.

"I'm okay, Harry. I just had more to eat this afternoon than I should have. I'm not really in the mood for anything. Have a seat." She gestured to the space next to hers, but Harry had other ideas. He grabbed her outstretched arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled alongside him, soon realizing they were headed off the castle grounds. "Where are we going, Harry?"

"Just come on, Hermione. You need to loosen up a bit. I love you, but you've become much to serious lately. What do the Americans call it? Ah, yes. You've become a square."

Her brow furrowed. Had she really been acting that way lately? "I suppose I have." At least around Harry she had. But that probably stemmed from the fact that she didn't know how to react to the uncovered feelings she was having towards him.

* * *

First stop was the Three Broomsticks, where Harry ordered four bottles of Butter Beer, to go. Then they headed to the Phoenix Inn, appropriately named, she supposed, when it was usually members of the Order that stayed there overnight on various trips to Hogwarts', so as not to arouse too much suspicion. Harry stopped at room 212, and pulled out a key to open the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode." It was a decent hotel. The room was spacious and held not only a bed, but a desk, sofa, and muggle refrigerating device as well. It was definitely NOT the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed, sucking down a bottle of the Butter Beer they had purchased. "So, Harry. What are you going to do now?" In her mind, she meant as far as with the search for the remaining horcruxes and such.

But she quickly learned that his mind was on something else. He took the Butter Beer from her hand and leaned down to give her a long, lingering kiss. Herimone licked her lips after he sat back to watch her, which she could tell from the look he was giving her only made him want to do it more. She watched his eyes turn a deep, forest green color as he looked at her, watching every move she made. Thoughts of Draco ran through her mind but were swept away as Harry leaned over her and kissed her once again. It was an assault on her senses, cutting off any rational thought she might have had beforehand.

Two voices warred on in her mind. One being the rational. _I can't do this with Harry. I cannot do this with Harry._ While the other laughed. _Oh bloody hell, you coward, forget about it! _

Harry's eyes opened wide as the rational side of her lost and she responded to him less frigidly. She smiled and pulled him into another kiss as she used one hand to pull his jacket down off of his arms. This was followed by his shirt, which she stopped kissing him long enough to pull over his head. He watched her, ever wondering what was going on inside of her. This was his best friend, the young woman whom he had loved silently for years in the shadows. He couldn't believe that he was here with her, now, in a position to have something with her that he had only dreamed about.

Even as Hermione laid down beside him on the bed - still kissing and touching and exploring each other - her mind tried to come up with more reasons why she should put a stop to what they were doing. But another part of her thoughts won out. She realized that this may be the last time she would get to see Harry - for a long time, or if at all. Tomorrow he would go, to finish what he had started to defeat Voldemort. If he was lucky, he would return to all of them again. If he was not, then she would mourn what could have been, knowing that at least they'd had this. Too many years were spent worrying about what Ronald Weasley's feelings had been. She wasn't sure what she had with Draco, or might have with Draco, and in that unsureness her decision was cemented.

* * *

For a while they sat there, talking quietly about things. Harry laid sans shirt, but still with his trousers firmly where they were, and he kicked off his shoes to the floor below. Hermione had loosened the top button of her jeans, but otherwise was still fully clothed. Harry's hand was flat against her stomach, warm and welcome as the talked. Every once in a while, they would kiss, and Harry thought about how this is what should have been between them, all along.

"I want to, Harry." Hermione's voice woke him from his absent minded thoughts. She removed his hand and let her hair loose of its trappings. Nimble fingers reached down to the top of his trousers and began to undo them as he watched. Harry felt like he was an outsider, watching it happen to someone else. Hermione pulled her own shirt off, then began to pull at her pants before Harry's hand reached down and stopped her.

"Hermione. Are you sure?" he asked. Not that he didn't want this, but it was something he needed her to be sure about as well.

"Yes, Harry," she chuckled. She didn't have to move his hand away, and in fact guided it lower as she peeled off pants an knickers as well. They both gasped at the current of electricity that passed between them when he touched her, and their lips met again as the rest of their clothing found its way to the floor. Harry smiled inward and outward, realizing that in the young woman laying beside him, he felt truly at home.

As their racing hearts began to calm, Harry pulled her to him, wrapping her in his warm, strong embrace that previously had meant something completely different. Hermione reached over and kissed one of his forearms, whispering in the air too low for him to hear her. "Forgive me."

The following morning, Hermione woke with the dawning of the sun - its light streaming in through the window to bathe her face in light. They had fallen asleep there in the early evening hours, but by the time she had woken again it was too dark and too late for her to travel back to the castle. Harry woke up with her, and before he said a word she already knew that he wouldn't allow it. It was too dangerous for her to go outside at night like that. He'd called it an unnecessary risk. She argued that she was one of the two heads now and that she was old enough and capable enough to go out when and where she wanted to. She promised she wouldn't get into any kind of trouble. But realizing it was an argument that she was never going to win, she forced herself to relax and allowed herself to go back to sleep again in the circle of Harry's arms.

It was exactly where she found herself, slowing waking, in this moment. She quietly rose and began to gather her things. Hermione was almost to the door when Harry snuck up behind her, kissing her on the back of the neck, right in the most sensitive spot underneath her hastily arranged pony tail.

"Going somewhere?" he asked in a low voice. Hermione's shoulders fell and she turned around to look at him. Harry's smile fell a little as the seriousness of his look sunk in. "Really, Hermione. Are you in that much of a hurry?"

Did it really look as bad as she thought it might, her trying to sneak away while he was still sleeping? Hermione blushed as she realized that Harry was standing before her, stark naked. "That blush looks good on you, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled, still shy in his nakedness. "Harry, please. I missed some classes yesterday and I cannot afford to miss them again today. I'll see you at the castle later on, won't I? Before you leave, you will be there, yes?"

Harry reached out and held her tightly, showing her as much as he could that he did not want to let her go. He would love her more than she would ever know. Something passed between them in the night that neither of them would take lightly, and he would be forever in her debt for it. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Hermione."

She gave him a quick kiss before walking out into the cold morning. In a flash she apparated back to the grounds outside the gates of Hogwarts'. When she finally entered her bedroom, she could feel anger within the air itself. She did not see Draco as he walked up behind her, but fought to cringe as she felt his presence. He reached from behind her and ripped the unicorn necklace from her throat, leaving a thin red mark from where he pulled.

_Damned Potter_, he thought venomously. _Always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. _ "You slept with him, didn't you?"

Hermione spun on her heel, unsure of what to say. She sighed. "It's not that simple Draco, I..." She stopped speaking as he reached down past the waistband of her pants, rougher than he had touched her before. His fingers came back covered in slick wetness and he knew.

"Dammit, Granger. How could you? I opened up to you. I trusted you!

Tears spilled from her eyes at his words. She knew in that moment that he would never understand why she did it. He would never get how she could possibly have feelings for more than one person at the same time - undeveloped feelings that could go either way, with either young man. The two of which had once been polar opposites - who hated the sight of each other but held more in common than either of them ever cared to let on.

"Do you love him?" he asked lowly. Hermione nodded slightly, and began to speak but was cut off by him again. "Did you ever give a damn about me?"

Hermione sobbed aloud then. It was a horrible situation, and she didn't know how to explain it to him properly if she hadn't even figured it all out yet herself. "I did, Draco. I mean, I do! I do love you!" She placed her head in her hands and shook it back and forth, trying to find the words so he would understand.

Draco threw the necklace against the wall, watching the tiny figurine shatter into a thousand pieces to the floor below, just as he felt his heart was doing in that moment. "How can you say that, Granger? You can't love two people at the same time!" he said in disgust. "It's impossible!"

"Not impossible," she began in a whisper. Her voice gained volume as she continued. "Improbable, perhaps. But not impossible. I care so much about you both! I love you! I really, truly do! But I've sat by and loved Harry for almost seven whole years. You can't just expect me to throw him away like some tired old house elf! He's leaving tomorrow, and he may never, ever come back! I need time, Draco. Time to figure everything out."

Draco didn't want to give her more time. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and a sety of clean clothes and strode out the door, slamming it open with a thud as it hit the stone wall. "Take all the time you want, Granger. I'm leaving."

Hermione watched as he left, never moving. When he was out of sight she slid down the wall, feeling a part of her heart breaking.

* * *

_**Good evening, all. I hope that this hot and dreary weekend you find yourselves in a nice, cool place to sit back and read some of our stuff. **_

_**Please hit the button and review if you would. It helps us little authors continue along when we get a little feedback. **_

_**Now, off to start another chappie!**_

_** - M.**_


End file.
